


Pride and Prejudice...and Superheroes

by phoenix_173



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is darcy and Steve is Lizzie Bennett., F/M, au in that thor came to Earth but did not meet Jane and Darcy yet, it is a truth universally acknowledged that a character named Darcy, misunderstandings and pride and prejudice, should have a P&P AU written about them, silly characters being goofy and silly and cracky and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth, universally acknowledged that a single girl in possession of a brilliant mind must be in want of a superhero.</p><p>Of course this universally acknowledged truth is based on a limited worldview steeped in misogyny and bathed in archaic stereotypes, but it is still, in fact a truth.  Universally acknowledged.</p><p>aka...Darcy Lewis does not make a great first impression.  That's okay, Steve, Thor and the rest of the shield brethren don't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Most Inauspicious Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, Nix and I are at it again. You all know that we call each other our brain twin. One night, when chatting away, we discovered that we both had a deep-seated love for Pride and Prejudice. And one of us said "Darcy...as DARCY instead of Lizzie". And this super fun fun fun ride was born. The AU aspect is that Thor did not meet Jane and Darcy when he crash landed to Earth. Also, Natasha is an Avenger, but is far too busy and important to live in the Tower.
> 
> Please be warned ahead of time, this is a modern re-telling of Pride and Prejudice with very different characters and settings. If you are familiar with Pride and Prejudice, please know that Mr. Darcy really does not have a great first meeting with Lizzie Bennett. Our dear Darcy will also fall into that. I'm asking very politely and respectfully that we do not bash Darcy. : )

**Chapter One: A Most Inauspicious Meet and Greet**

 

* * *

 

It is a truth, universally acknowledged that a single girl in possession of a brilliant mind must be in want of a superhero.

 

Of course this universally acknowledged truth is based on a limited worldview steeped in misogyny and bathed in archaic stereotypes, but it is still, in fact a truth.  Universally acknowledged.

 

* * *

 

“Did you hear the news?”

 

“Of course they didn’t hear the news.  If they had heard the news, bird brain, they’d be a lot happier than they are right now.   At least one of them would be quivering with joy.”

 

“Ohh, do you think JARVIS can get a good camera angle?  I’d like to have a Vine of a Norse God quivering.  I could get at least a couple thousand followers from that.”

 

“Don’t insult my AI.   _ Of course _ he can get a good camera angle.  He’s superior to you and everyone but me.  And Pepper.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes at Clint and Tony’s antics, his lips pursed in a strange combination of amused exasperation.  He and Thor had just returned from a run around Central Park and half a second into the common room an overly excited and rambunctious pair of Tony and Clint were hounding them with unknown gossip.  

 

“Please tell us the news, gentleman,” Thor smiled at them with his usual patience and amusement he took in the antics of his shield brothers.

 

“Girls are coming,” Sam rolled his eyes from his spot on the couch where he was aggressively playing Mario Kart.  Sam spent at least three hours a day playing Mario Kart.   _ At least _ .  He took being the number one player amongst all of the Avengers and really, the whole tower,  _ very _ seriously.  

 

“WILSON!” Clint shrieked at his bird brother, turning a glare towards a nonplussed Sam.  Tony followed Clint’s lead, crossing his arms and glaring.  “You ruined it!”

 

“What girls?” Steve furrowed his brow.

 

“Fancy science girls,” Sam answered back.

 

“That’s helpful, Sam,” Steve smirked and gave Thor a roll of his eyes.

 

“WHO CARES WHAT GIRLS?” Clint squawked.  “Girls are girls are girls, man.  We have like...all sausage here.  Especially since Tony keeps chasing Pepper away to Malibu.”

 

“We are a sausage factory,” Tony nodded in agreement.  “We are a kielbasa farm in desperate need of hot, fresh, soft buns.”

 

“What are the ladies coming to the Tower for?” Thor wondered, eager to stop Tony from continuing his imaginary fondling of hot, fresh, soft buns.  

 

“Science,” Sam answered again.

 

“SCREW YOU PARAKEET PANTS!” Clint squawked at him again.  He turned back to the boys and said, “Rhodey said they were coming for us to protect them.  And you know...date them and whatnot.”

 

“He did not say we were going to date them,” Steve huffed an exasperated sigh.  Clint was a little more high strung than usual and Steve couldn’t help but wonder if JARVIS had even bothered trying to reign in his energy drink intake.  

 

“Why else would girls be coming to the Tower?” Tony prodded.

 

“JARVIS?” Thor asked the AI for clarification.

 

“Doctor Jane Foster needs a laboratory in New York City with adequate roof space for the appropriate celestial viewing.  Her assistant, Miss Darcy Lewis, used some of her connections through SHIELD and Ms. Potts to obtain the space.”

 

“Wait, Ms. Potts?” Tony furrowed his brow.

 

“Oh yeah, Pepper is coming back,” Rhodey announced as he strode through the common room doors, his hand full of files.  “She wanted to spend time with Dr. Foster and Darcy while they’re in the city, so she’ll be coming in from Malibu at the end of the week.”

 

“So many hot, fresh, soft buns,” Clint muttered, laughing eyes turned on Tony, who was growing flustered at the idea of Pepper coming back into town.  

 

“I’m organizing a meet your neighbor dinner,” Rhodey looked at the rest of his teammates with that highly specific face that meant  _ You will behave and you will be good and you will not embarrass me in front of company _ .  Steve and Thor were exempt, as they were usually above such ridiculous behavior that Clint, Tony and even Sam were fond of.  “Friday, here in the common room at 19:00 hours.  Make sure you try to take a shower before you come up.  They’re smart and capable and nice young ladies, but they are still girls and probably wouldn’t enjoy Eau D’Asgardian Booty Sweat too much.”

 

“It was only the once, Colonel Rhodes,” Thor blushed.  “How was I to know we would be stuck in a small elevator for such a long time?”

 

“Just shower before hand,” Rhodey smirked before gliding back out of the room.  

 

“If he tries to take away my Mario Kart for the duration of the dinner, I’m going to be pissed,” Sam mumbled.  “Girls would like Mario Kart.”

 

* * *

 

The superheroes assembled in the common room on Friday at exactly 18:45, all showered, all dressed as nicely as their casual clothes would allow, and all looking relatively nervous.  It had been a long time since someone new came to the Tower.  

 

Steve sat down on one of the cozy couches as one of the restaurants from the retail levels of the Tower set up a buffet of appetizing looking food. He smiled at Bucky, who was the  _ last  _ new person to come into the Tower.  Bucky was settling in quite well.  He was still a little quiet, a little subdued, but this was the new normal for him.  He was still funny and sarcastic and clever, but he just did it in quieter ways.  

 

“So, what do you know about our new house-mates?” Steve said in a low tone, hoping to not incite Clint or Tony into another long rant about how the girls were going to date the ever living crap out of two or more of them.  Bucky would know the real dirt.  Nothing happened in the Tower without Bucky knowing a little bit about it.  

 

“Dr. Foster is an astrophysicist who has pioneered her own theory about Rainbow Travel.  Which means someday she’ll be able to go back and forth between the realms even better than Thor,” Bucky revealed, a smile on his face revealing just how cool he thought that was.  Bucky had always been a little bit nerdy about anything high tech or other worldly.  “She’s a looker too, if that matters.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes at his friend. Bucky had been trying, without success, to set him up with any number of single, and not so single, women. And even some men. So far, none of them had really struck his fancy and he never made it past the first coffee date.

 

“The other one, Miss Lewis, is her assistant. She started off as her intern, but she finished up her degree and continued on as Dr. Foster’s Personal Assistant while she completed her Masters/PhD. There weren’t any current photos of her, so we’ll just have to wait and see if she’s as pretty as her boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy Lewis was having a very trying day.  

 

The move from Culver had not gone as smoothly as anticipated.  Apparently, Jane wasn’t the best of road trip companions when she was on the verge of a breakthrough.  There were no fun car games, no singing along to horrible pop music on the radio, and definitely no fun sightseeing as she drove the Uhaul full of priceless, handmade lab equipment from Jane’s lab in Culver to her new lab space in New York City.  

 

They had gotten a call from Pepper half an hour ago saying she would meet them in the garage of Avengers’ Tower and they would immediately go up to have dinner with the motley crew of superheroes that had been simultaneously wrecking and saving the world for the past few years.  

 

The only thing Darcy actually wanted was a hot bath, a quiet room, and twelve hours of sleep.  

 

“Darcy!  It’s so good to see you again!” Pepper grinned at the girl as she enveloped her into a lilac scented hug.  She looked at Jane with a smile.  The scientist was currently scribbling notes on her hand as she worked through some universe altering calculation.  Jane and Pepper had met through a mentoring program at Jane’s high school and had kept in touch ever since.  

 

“Janie, say hi to Pepper,” Darcy ordered.

 

“Hi to Pepper,” Jane nodded, scribbling away.

 

“It’s been a fun four hundred and fifty mile drive,” Darcy rolled her eyes.  “Do we really have to do this whole meet and greet thing?”

 

“I would love to say no,” Pepper sighed.  “But I don’t think it can be avoided.  And I find that with Tony Stark and Associates, it’s best to just get it over with.  Like ripping off a bandaid.”

 

“Fine, but don’t expect me to be sociable,” Darcy warned.  She waved a hand in front of Jane and snorted.  “And don’t expect this one to get her head out of her science rainbow clouds either.”

 

“Oh, hey Pepper!” Jane smiled brightly, going to hug her long-time friend.  “Thanks for having us!  Wait...are we there already?”

 

* * *

 

“Why don’t we have very many ladies in the Tower?” Thor wondered of Steve as they sat around on the couches, watching as Sam took Tony down in Mario Kart again.  

 

“Well, it’s a pretty dangerous lifestyle,” Steve shrugged.  “Don’t think many dames would want to sign up for that sort of thing.”

 

“Nonsense, Steven,” Thor chuckled.  “Ladies make the fiercest of warriors.”

 

“Sure, some of them do,” Steve agreed.

 

“And that is why Steve and Thor are going to land the new chicks,” Sam smirked as he destroyed Tony again, quickly setting up the rematch before the man could argue.  “They’re all sensitive and smart and feminist-y.”

 

“Horseshit,” Clint disputed.  “Have you seen my guns, lately?  Those girls are going to be watering at the mouth for a big ole piece of Clin---”

 

“Ugh, gross.”

 

All of the boys turned in unison to the door of the common room, seeing the tall and lithe Pepper standing in between two short brunettes, both of whom were wearing the same expression of disdain on their incredibly pretty faces.  

 

“Great first impression, idiot,” Rhodey muttered, smacking Clint upside the head.  He got up and smiled sheepishly at Pepper.  “I’m so glad you all made it okay.”

 

“Rhodey, let me introduce you to my friends,” Pepper smiled.  “This is Doctor Jane Foster, brilliant astrophysicist and an old friend of mine.  And this is Darcy Lewis, brilliant assistant to the brilliant astrophysicist.  Ladies, this is Colonel James Rhodes.”

 

“It’s lovely to meet you both, and it’s our pleasure to have you in the Tower,” Rhodey smiled at the girls.  “Let me introduce you to the boys before we sit down for some dinner.”

 

“Do we have to,” Darcy muttered under her breath, looking towards the spread they had out on the kitchen counter.  She smelled bacon.  She’d much rather be eating the bacon.

 

Rhodey didn’t hear her mumble, but another pair of serum enhanced ears in the room did.  Steve wrinkled his nose slightly at the assistant’s flippant attitude.  Rhodey was the last person that should be disrespected by snide comments, as he was the most normal out of all the men currently in the room.  

 

Steve was about to mutter something to Thor, when he turned and saw that the God’s eyes were slightly glazed over as he openly stared at the petite astrophysicist heading their way.  Steve’s eyes darted Dr. Foster’s way and saw that she was also staring right back at Thor.  

 

_ That  _ was interesting.

 

“So that’s Sam Wilson, playing the video game, all alone, as per usual,” Rhodey shook his head slightly in bemused disappointment.  “And this is  _ ClintandTony.” _

 

Steve suppressed a chuckle at Rhodey’s hurried introduction of the more offensive members of their little clan.  His lips were pursed in amusement when Rhody brought the girls to stand directly in front of the couch that he, Thor and Bucky were sitting on.

 

“Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Thor,” Rhodey smiled.  “Gentlemen, please meet Dr. Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Bucky smiled shyly before looking back down at the ground.

 

“It is indeed a fine, a fine pleasure,” Thor nodded, staring at Jane in beguiled wonder.  

 

“Yes, it is,” Jane agreed inanely.

 

Darcy rolled her eyes at her boss.  Brilliant she may be when it came to all things astro and all things physics, but she was not the sharpest crayon in the box when it came to human interaction.  

 

Steve was just about to say something when Darcy took Jane by her elbow and said to Rhodey,

 

“I smell bacon.”

 

She hadn’t meant to be rude to Captain America.  But Jane was swaying on her feet and had only had one grape slushy in the last ten hours.  Besides, whatever  _ aw shucks _ schtick Captain America wanted to throw their way could be done after they were eating dinner.

 

Only he never got the chance. As soon as she made sure Jane was fed and watered, and that she got herself fed and watered, they were both dead on their feet.  Jane was talking with Thor in her stupor, silly words and silly expressions and generally just so much silly that Darcy was sure she would be embarrassed by it the next day.  

 

“We should go, you need sleep,” Darcy muttered to Jane.

 

“I slept in the car, its fine,” Jane disputed.

 

“You did not sleep in the car, you haven’t slept in twenty-eight hours,” Darcy reminded her.  “Tall blond and studly will be here tomorrow for you to flirt with.”

 

“Why don’t you go and get your flirt on yourself and leave me to it,” Jane narrowed her eyes playfully at her.  She grinned and her eyes darted to a pre-occupied Steve.  “There’s a  _ different _ tall, blond and studly over there.  He’s right up your little political science loving alley.”

 

“Really, Janie?” Darcy sighed.  “You think the propaganda spewing Captain America-bot over there is going to engage me in conversation about the political ramifications of superheroes and idol worship in the modern world?  I mean, if I need a pickle jar opened, I know where to go, but...seriously, with biceps like that, he doesn’t have the brains to hold a conversation.”

 

“You don’t know that until you give him a chance,” Jane said wisely.  

 

“Sleep, Jane,” Darcy shook her head.  “We are going to sleep.”

 

Darcy barely made it over to Pepper and gave her the patented ‘Darcy Lewis Puppy-Eyes of DOOM’ before they were ushered off to their shared quarters.

 

Bucky nudged Steve’s shoulder slightly, both of them having heard the hushed, whispered conversation between the girls.  

 

“You good, punk?” Bucky wondered.

 

Steve had spent the first twenty-five years of his life being underestimated by everyone around him.  He looked weak, so everyone assumed he was weak in all things.  And then, after Project Rebirth, he looked strong, but suddenly wasn’t fit to make his own decisions or smart enough to hold a conversation with.  

 

“I’m good.  But I think it’s safe to say I won’t be jumping into any conversations with Miss Lewis anytime soon.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> Again, this is _loosely_ based on P  & P. Let's not get too bogged down in details. We promise that you will love what we've got cooked up for you. Promise.
> 
> Lobe to you all,
> 
> Nix & Katie


	2. A Most Unfortunate Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Nix said we were good writers and we were allowed to post another chapter today. Nix knows that Katie is a slut for posting chapters very quickly. Nix is far too good to Katie.
> 
> We are SO happy that everyone seemed to enjoy the first chapter. There is wackiness ahead, friends. Such wackiness and fun.

**Chapter Two: A Most Unfortunate Road Trip**

 

* * *

* * *

 

It did not take long for Steve to realize that Thor was well and truly smitten with Doctor Jane Foster.  Two days after the big meeting, which Steve still had a bad taste in his mouth from, found Steve and Thor sparring, and Steve was having a much easier time of it than usual.  

 

“You’re off your game, buddy,” Steve smiled as Thor barely dodged a punch.  “Thinking about that pretty little scientist?”

 

“She’s a brilliant doctor, Steven,” Thor sighed, and despite the fact that he was a towering God, he managed a dreamy, puppy-like gaze into the distance.  “And yes, she is very pretty.”

 

“You should go and visit her, see how she’s doing,” Steve suggested helpfully.  

 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on her important work,” Thor shook his head.  They continued to spar and when they reached an impasse, they broke apart and went for their bottles of water and toweled off the accumulated sweat.  “What say you of Jane’s lady in waiting?  She’s very pretty.  And highly intelligent from what I could tell.”

 

“Hmmm,” Steve nodded.  “She thinks very highly of her own intelligence I think.  And she apparently thinks I’m only good enough to open pickle jars.  Not hold an actual conversation with.”

 

“Aye, that was badly done,” Thor nodded.  “But I know that Jane had said she had been tired from the journey.  Perhaps she just needed to rest in order to be more amiable.”

 

“Yeah, well, tired or not, I’m not going to be jumping in line to chat with Miss Lewis anytime soon,” Steve promised.  “But still...you should go see Jane.”

 

* * *

 

Jane and Darcy did not see any of the male Avengers for close to a week.  Jane had buried herself in her lab, and Darcy had followed. She had more than enough to work on, digitizing all the notes that Jane had made on the journey to New York from Virginia. She also needed to keep up on her course-load. Her professors had been willing to allow her to work remotely from New York while working on her doctorate. 

 

The combined Master’s-Doctoral program would only take one year longer than just the Master, so Jane had talked her into working on it while she accompanied her. There was a lot of downtime in working for Jane, it definitely allowed her to keep up on her reading, while still having the time to write her research papers.

 

The only time either one of them came up for air was when one or both of them needed sustenance. JARVIS kept the lab stocked with coffee, but for food with more nutritional value than a Pop Tart, Darcy had to venture to the common level of the Tower to make food. 

 

She usually made too much, knowing that she might not get another chance for a while during Jane’s  **SCIENCE!** benders. And anytime she made baked goods, she made sure to leave some in the common room to make up for monopolizing the communal kitchen. 

 

She had only come upon Sam and Steve once during her forays into the communal areas. They had just returned from their morning run, so they were sweaty and, in Sam’s case, tired. They came in just as a double batch of double fudge brownies came out of the oven.

 

“If I make Steve take off his shirt, will you please give me half a tray of those heavenly smelling delights?” Sam wondered hopefully.

 

Darcy arched an eyebrow at him and said drolly, “What makes you think I want to see Captain Rogers without his shirt?  Maybe I want to see YOU without your shirt.”

 

“Because everyone wants to see Steve without his shirt on,” Sam answered back with a roll of his eyes.

 

“It’s really all I’m good for, right Miss Lewis?” Steve asked with a smirk.

 

“If you say so Cap,” Darcy plastered on a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. She cut off a few brownies and put them on a plate for Jane before gesturing towards the leftovers and saying, “It’s all yours, boys.”

 

Sam practically dove into the kitchen to start stuffing his face with the decadent dessert. Steve just shook his head at his friend’s antics. 

 

“You know it’s barely 7 am, right?”

 

“Dude, it’s  _ always _ time for brownies. You know, you didn’t have to be so combative with Ms. Lewis. What’d she do to you? Kick your puppy?” Sam asked with his mouth full.

 

“It’s just something I overheard her saying to Dr. Foster. She just rubs me the wrong way, I guess,” he replied with a shrug.

 

“Whatever, man. Just don’t be too antagonistic. I want to keep being the recipient of amazing baked goods.”

 

* * *

 

The Avengers were assembled for their weekly planning meeting, where they would figure out their schedules: who would be doing the charity work (Steve and Thor), who had the clandestine spy missions (Bucky), who would be actively avoiding doing anything (Barton).

 

“Oh, we need a security detail for the ladies,” Rhodey announced as he looked over his ubiquitous folder full of secrets.  

 

“Ladies?” Thor perked up from his dull pouting.

 

“Dr. Foster and Miss Lewis are going to a science conference in New Jersey,” Rhodey read off the paper.  “Two days, nice hotel, limited work.  Thor, you up for this?”

 

“I would accompany the Lady Jane?” Thor had the beginnings of a soft smile on his face.

 

“To a  _ nice _ hotel,” Tony waggled his eyebrows.  

 

“That’s not gonna work, you gotta send someone else to get Lewis out of the picture,” Clint advised.  “I graciously volunteer to occupy her in any way possible.”

 

“That’s not going to happen,” Rhodey said decisively.  “Steve?  You willing to go as backup?”

 

“It seems kind of like overkill,” Steve furrowed his brow.  “You really need two Avengers to watch over an astrophysicist and a lab assistant? And wouldn’t Bruce make more sense? At least he’s a scientist. He’d blend in better than I would.”

 

“That astrophysicist is currently working on a way to rip holes between universes,” Rhodey said simply, “And Bruce is currently at the upstate facility working with Dr. Ross. You know that.”

 

He slid a piece of paper Steve and Thor’s way and said, “Barnes did the security breakdown.  There have been fifteen threats made on both of the ladies since they moved into the tower.  Every terrorist organization on the face of the planet would do anything to get their hands on her research.”

 

“It’s not overkill,” Bucky admitted.  “They really do need the protection.”

 

Steve looked from his best friend, to Rhodey and then finally to Thor, who looked simultaneously sick with worry and hopeful with the possibility of two days with Jane.  Steve heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged, “Fine.  I’ll go.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Sure, make it seem like we’re bashing your head in when we’re actually giving you a two day vacation with two smart and adorable ladies.”

 

* * *

 

Steve should have known something would have gone wrong.  

 

They had all piled into the large SUV from Stark’s fleet of cars, Steve driving with Darcy in the front seat while Thor and Jane sat in the back.  It had gone well until they entered the vast wilderness of New Jersey, heading south.  

 

Jane and Thor were cutely flirting with each other, both of them adorably shy and occasionally blushing.  Darcy and Steve remained resolutely silent in the front seat, neither one willing to speak.  Every once in awhile, Darcy would steal a glance Steve’s way, before going back to the StarkPad in her hand where she was trying to get ahead on reading for a class.  

 

The overly large troll in the back of Steve’s mind suddenly demanded to be fed.  He couldn’t help himself.  He’d play nice to Miss Lewis, for Thor’s sake.  But her easy dismissal of him was still irritating.  He heaved a sigh and may have made a show of flexing his arms while he steered the car down the road.  

 

Darcy’s eyes went from the StarkPad to Steve and then darted right back down again to what she was reading, her cheeks tinging a little pink.

 

Steve fought desperately against his smirk and couldn’t resist shifting in the driver’s seat, taking an exaggerated breath and letting his chest puff out as he stretched in the seat.  

 

In return, Darcy took a long drink from the bottle of water she had in her hand bag before studiously re-applying herself to the StarkPad.  

 

“It doesn’t make you motion sick?  To read in the car like that?” Steve wondered, attempting to get her attention again, muscles flexing, biceps tense.  She wasn’t biting, so he brought up his right hand off the steering wheel and ran it through his hair.  

 

“No, I’m pretty good with reading pretty much anywhere,” Darcy shook her head, trying with all of her might not to objectify the ever-living hell out of Captain America.  But it was incredibly difficult when he was all perfect, and Adonis-like and---oh God, when he moved she caught a whiff of clean aftershave and ivory soap and freedom.  Yes, definitely freedom.  That’s the only way she could describe it.  Steve Rogers was sitting in car with the technical God of fertility and he had completely managed to eclipse him with those unique pheromones of Freedom.

 

“I used to get motion sick by just walking before the serum,” Steve smiled, running his hand through his hair again.  “But after, nothing seemed to bother me anymore.”

 

“That’s pretty awesome, Cap,” Darcy admitted. She pushed her glasses back up her nose and said, “I’d take a serum to get 20/20 vision.”

 

“So, are you preparing for the convention?” Steve asked.

 

“Oh, no, classwork,” Darcy held up the tablet with its screen full of a dry and boring journal article.  “I”m working on my doctorate in political science, most of it can be done online.  I just wanted to get ahead before I had to devote all my time to Jane for the next two days.”

 

“I signed up for some online courses,” Steve nodded.  “I probably have enough credits for the bachelor’s I started on in 1939, but I keep signing up for a course or two every semester.  there’s a lot of fascinating stuff out there.”

  
“Yeah.  Yeah there is,” Darcy nodded.  She stole a glance at Steve as he kept his eyes on the road.  That was certainly surprising.  She hadn’t expected to be able to hold a conversation with Captain America, much less delve their conversational toe into the waters of academia.   She was about to open her mouth to continue the surprisingly refreshing conversation when Steve furrowed his brow while looking in the rear view mirror.

 

“Hold on,” Steve advised his passengers.  He hit the ever helpful JARVIS button on the center console and said, “JARVIS, we’re being followed by a black Hummer. It looks armored.  Can you check our coordinates and tell me if there’s a safe house that we could get to on foot?”

 

“Certainly, Captain Rogers.  There is a safe house ten miles away from your current coordinates.  Sir and Colonel Rhodes are preparing to rendezvous with you.  Their estimated time of arrival is twenty minutes.”

 

“Not enough time,” Steve shook his head.  He looked back to Thor, who had reached a long arm around the back seat and dug Steve’s shield and Mjolnir out from the assorted luggage.  Steve looked to Darcy and asked, “Do you think that you can take the wheel?”

 

“Uhhhhhhh,” Darcy replied.  “I mean, I can  _ drive _ , but---”

 

The first gunshots fired and Thor pressed Jane to lay flat on the backseat and covered her with his body.  Steve grabbed Darcy’s hand and placed it on the wheel and she nodded before unbuckling her belt and maneuvering her way so that she was practically on Steve’s lap.  He shimmied out from under her and took his shield before opening the moonroof of the SUV.  The car jolted slightly as Darcy stomped on the gas pedal, putting more distance between them and the people who were shooting at them.  

 

Steve hopped up through the now open moonroof, shield first, drawing fire to the top of the car.  He shouted down at Darcy, “JARVIS will guide you to the safe house.  Keep going and don’t look back.”

 

“What?” Darcy demanded as Steve  _ climbed  _ to the roof of the speeding SUV and was quickly followed by Thor.  

 

She watched the action go down from the rear view window and slowed her speed so that she remained fifty feet in front of the action.  Steve launched himself from the top of the car to land on the attackers’ vehicle while Thor immediately took to the air.  Between the two of them, it took less than thirty seconds for the inhabitants of the car to be severely incapacitated to the point that the driver lost complete control of the vehicle.  

 

Darcy slammed on the brakes and narrowly avoided the Hummer which had flipped into the air, end over end.  Steve fell from the vehicle and protected himself with the shield as he skidded across the asphalt, but Thor tumbled and rolled.  His large body tore up the concrete like it was wet cardboard.  He went on like that for a good twenty feet before coming to a dead stop.  

 

“Oh my god, is he okay?” Jane gasped, as she and Darcy both clamored out of the car simultaneously.  

 

“I told you to drive to the safe house,” Steve grumbled as he walked forward slowly, gripping his shield with a scowl on his face as he approached an unmoving Thor.  He knelt down and gave a breath of relief as Thor had already pulled himself up into a sitting position.  

 

Jane ran to him then, kneeling at his side, her hands ghosting over the cuts that littered his face.  

 

“We must bring you to safety,” Thor murmured at her.

 

“They should have already been on their way to safety,” Steve grumbled.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, how were you going to walk ten miles to a safehouse you didn’t know the directions to right after both of you were just thrown from a crashing car that was doing 70 on a highway?” Darcy flippantly demanded.  Steve Rogers may have hidden depths, but Captain America was kind of an idiot.

 

“Please, Captain Rogers,” Jane said diplomatically.  “Let’s discuss this at the safe house.”

  
“Aye, before more enemies can attack,” Thor nodded, reaching out a hand to Steve to be helped up.  He smiled down at Jane when she immediately offered a thin shoulder for him to lean on.  He would never turn her down, and instead, put the barest pressure on her as he limped back towards their car.  

 

“After you, Captain,” Darcy waved her hand at the car.  “Let’s get somewhere safe”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Katie is way too good to Nix. Katie writes amazing things and lets Nix take credit for it. No promises about tomorrow, but you shouldn't have to wait too long for chapter 3. 
> 
> Hope this makes your Monday a little better!
> 
> <3 Nix and Katie


	3. A Most Uncomfortable Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Nix says we have enough written to release this chapter. Nix is very wise and kind and good. All hail Nix.
> 
> I think you will enjoy....yes. enjoy.

**Chapter Three: A Most Uncomfortable Sleepover**

  
  


They had barely been two steps into the safehouse when JARVIS welcomed them.

 

“Good afternoon.  Colonel Rhodes has asked that you stay here until the threats to Doctor Foster and Miss Lewis can be flushed out.  The conference that Doctor Foster was to speak at has also been compromised.  When there is more information, I will relay it to you.”

 

“Thanks JARVIS,” Steve acknowledged as all four of them stood in the living room of the log cabin safehouse.  From the outside of the building, they had all been expecting to have to rough it, but from the looks of it, Tony had wasted no expense in making sure the space was the very height of fashion and comfort.

 

“Let’s go take a look at your injuries,” Jane said softly to Thor, dragging him through the house in search of a first aid kit and a bathroom.  

 

Steve and Darcy stood in the middle of the living room, surrounded by high tech electronics and incredibly comfortable couches.  

 

“Are you alright?” Darcy asked quietly.  

 

“I’m fine,” Steve gestured to the shield in his hand and said, “Not the first time I’ve used the shield to protect myself.”

 

“After getting thrown off a moving car?” Darcy finished.  She chuckled and admitted, “I really don’t envy your life, dude.”

 

Steve just nodded and the pair stood in awkward silence again for a few painful moments.  Steve made the first move, walking away towards the stairs with a mumbled,

 

“I’m going to go and get cleaned up.  Just, stay inside the safehouse Miss Lewis.”

 

“Can do Captain Rogers,” Darcy gave a mock salute, and watched him walk away, only taking the very smallest enjoyment she could from his jean-clad booty of righteousness.  She looked around and managed a sigh.  How in the hell were they going to pass the time?

 

* * *

 

Darcy spent the twenty minutes that Jane and Thor were gone exploring the cabin. It was larger than she expected. Insert Doctor Who joke here. It’s totally bigger on the inside. Infact while it appeared to be a small two story log cabin, the building actually went down two more stories. The main floor had a small half bath that Jane and Thor were currently ensconced in, a large living space attached to the open floor plan kitchen.  Below the main floor were two bedrooms with a connecting bathroom, and below that was a fully stocked gym and firing range. Trust Tony to build exercise equipment into a safe house.

 

She hadn’t had a chance to explore the upper level yet since that was where Captain Rogers disappeared to and she didn’t want to further antagonize the man.

 

By the time Thor and Jane returned from staring longingly into each other’s eyes, she’d found the StarkPad that controlled the entertainment system and had JARVIS put on some tunes for her while she set about making enough food to satisfy a Norse God and a Super Soldier.

 

Water was boiling on the stove for pasta, and she had a large sauce pan full of browned meat and tomatoes. As soon as the Captain returned, she’d stick the noodles in.

 

“How are you feeling Thor? You landed pretty hard. Any permanent damage?” she asked the besotted duo.

 

“I am fine Lady Darcy. I should be completely healed by the time our meal is prepared. Asgardians are made of stern materials. Is there anything I may do to facilitate your endeavours?”

 

“Um, well, if you wouldn’t mind setting the table, I’ll go retrieve Captain Rogers. He’s been gone for a while, I want to make sure he’s ok. Jane? Could you open a bottle of the red wine from behind the bar?”

 

“Hmmm? What? Oh, sure. No problem.”

 

* * *

 

Steve was currently trying to wrap his ribs by himself. He’d landed harder than he’d lead Miss Lewis to believe, but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to worry his companions. He’d be healed up by morning at any rate. He was just trying to get the wrap around his ribs tight enough to facilitate healing when he heard a gasp.

 

“Oh, Captain Rogers! You idiot! Why didn’t you say something?!?” she exclaimed.

 

He hung his head as he sighed, “It’s nothing, really Miss Lewis. I’ll be fine in a few hours.”

 

She was standing in front of him now with her hands on her hips, “Don’t give me that bullshit Cap! If you were really fine, you wouldn’t be trying to tape your ribs! You’d be downstairs with us eating the meal I’ve prepared. Instead, you’re hiding up here trying to conceal your injuries from us. AND you’re not even wrapping it right! You could do more damage than good with what you’re doing.” 

 

She continued on her tirade as she took the bandage wrap from him and unwound his ribs before quickly and efficiently re-wrapping them.  She could feel a pretty deep blush settling on her cheeks as her fingers tried not to indulge in the firm muscles she was wrapping.  She didn’t want to just objectify Steve.  He was a human being with real human being feelings.

 

And really amazing abs.  She had the errant thought of kissing the bruises better as she ran her hands over the bandages and around his waist.

 

“I think I’m good now,” Steve mumbled, his eyes closed under her ministrations.  

 

“There,” she said as she finished taping the last bit of wrap down. “Now, if what I’ve heard from Pepper is true, you need to eat pretty frequently, so get dressed. I’ve made spaghetti. There should be enough to satisfy both you and Thor.”

 

And with that final proclamation, she turned on her heel and left him to his own thoughts.  _ Why does she care? Maybe she’s not as indifferent to me as I thought. _

 

* * *

 

Darcy was silently fuming as she made her way downstairs.  _ That idiot was injured, and rather than ask for help, he suffers in silence. _ She made it to the bottom of the stairs and stopped to take a deep breath. She had to get control of herself and not think about how good he looked without his shirt on. Or how his eyes had widened when she took the medical wrap from him. Or how hot his skin was as she re-wrapped his ribs. Or how his breath seemed to hitch and goose bumps formed on his skin when she ran her hands over...Nope! She wasn’t going to think of that. She was going to go in there and put the pasta in the water and feed them. Because that’s what she did. She took care of people.

 

She had just finished counting to 10 in Romanian when she heard a cough behind her.

 

“Oh!” She exclaimed as she turned to see the Captain a step above her. She was so surprised, she tripped on her feet and started to topple backwards. He reached out and righted her with his hands on her shoulders.

 

The stairwell was dimmer than the rest of the house, but Steve’s eyes could see her flush.  He could see how her pupils were dilated.  And it didn’t take super serum enhanced senses to see the way her chest was rising and falling as she tried to regulate her breathing.  Darcy Lewis thought he was a box of muscles and no brains.  It made him feel a little triumphant to know that he was a box of muscles that she was currently coveting.  

 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you. Shouldn’t we be getting in there? I hear there’s spaghetti to be eaten.” He winked at her and maneuvered  around her as she stood there gaping at him.

 

“That little shit…” She grumbled under her breath with a small smile.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a quiet, comfortable affair. Jane and Thor just smiled at one another constantly in the most adorable and ridiculous way while Thor shoved plate after plate of spaghetti into his mouth.  Seriously, between as much food as Thor and Steve were putting away, Darcy wondered if she would have to start rations until they were allowed to leave.

 

After dinner, the quartet settled in the den.  Jane and Thor started a game of cards, Thor was attempting to teach Jane an Asgardian game of chance, and brilliant Jane had picked up on the game so quickly, that she was routinely trouncing him in it.  He didn’t seem to mind one bit though, beaming at her proudly with every hand he lost.  

 

Steve was sketching away in a small leatherbound sketchbook, his foot tapping to the music that Darcy had selected.  Darcy was trying to catch up on email, but was getting decidedly distracted between the eighteen tons of sugar emanating off of Jane and Thor, and the way Steve was shimmying in his seat to the music.  Apparently the serum didn’t enhance everything, because Steve’s seat dancing was decidedly awkward.  Off-beat.  Mostly a little spastic.  Rhythmically challenged.

 

_ Sort of very cute. _

 

Darcy went back to her email to her close friend, Fitz, who definitely needed the pick-me-up.  

 

“Excuse me, but a video call is coming through from Ms. Potts,” JARVIS announced.  He  _ sighed _ and said, “As well as Sir.”

 

“Howdy kids!” Tony beamed out of the holographic screen JARVIS was projecting in the middle of the room.  “How’s tricks?”

 

“Tony,” Pepper sighed, shoving him with her elbow so she could also be seen on screen.  She smiled at the assembled quartet.  “Rhodey gives his apologies, he is currently working with a SHIELD liaison to isolate and neutralize the threat that Jane and Darcy are currently under.”

 

“Is there anything else we can do?” Steve wondered.  

 

“Just hang tight,” Pepper advised.

 

“Party a little.  There’s a bottle of Glen McKenna in the safe in the gym downstairs.  If you guzzle half of it and Thor guzzles the other half of it in approximately ten seconds, you should both be slightly buzzed for a full three and a half minutes.  Bruce helped me run the math last time he was in the Tower,” Tony advised.  “I still haven’t convinced Betty to take the grant I’m offering for her to create a super bathtub gin to get you guys partying, but I’m close.  I can tell.”  

 

“No thank you, Tony,” Thor smiled at him, before turning an even wider amused grin towards Jane.  

 

“Have a dance party,” Tony cajoled.  “JARVIS tells me you have some good tunes, Lewis.”

 

“I do alright for myself,” Darcy looked at Pepper with a wink.  She and Pepper may or may not have started as small music label that was really hitting the ground running.  Just a fun side project, really and Pepper did all the heavy lifting.  Darcy just picked the tunes.

 

“You guys should be in your pj’s.  Why aren’t you in your pj’s?” Clint demanded from somewhere off screen.  “You suck at slumber parties.”

 

“Did you all get a home cooked meal?” Sam asked, also off screen.  “Because that’s just not right! Totally unfair.”

 

“You should make us dinner when you get back!  You know, to make it fair,” Clint cajoled.

 

“That seems like a good idea,” Jane smiled.  “Family dinner!  Darcy makes this amazing paella that I think everyone would really like.”

 

“So Lewis, maker of this amazing paella...tell me about your perfect man,” Tony waggled his eyebrows at her.  “Older?  Distinguished?  Dastardly Handsome?  Conveniently rich?”

 

“Good biceps?” Clint hollered out.  “Sharp eyes? A lover of all things pizza?”

 

“Oh sure, all those things,” Darcy rolled her eyes.  

 

“Darcy likes an artsy kind of guy,” Pepper said slyly.  

 

“Interesting,” Tony stroked his goatee.

 

Steve put down his sketchbook and glared at Tony.  He turned towards Darcy, the glare melting and a nearly blank, calculating look in its place.

 

“And smart, too, right Miss Lewis?”

 

“The perfect man wouldn’t have to be brilliant,” Darcy smiled pleasantly enough at Steve.  “I’d prefer if he never wanted to stop learning though, a man on an eternal quest for knowledge is very appealing.  Sexy, even.”

 

Steve arched a brow at her just barely, the cobalt blue of his eyes going from shrewd and calculating to slightly mischievous and sparkling.  

 

“So, older, distinguished, handsome, rich, artsy and incessantly curious,” Steve rattled off.

 

“Biceps too!” Clint helpfully supplied.

 

“I doubt such a man exists, Miss Lewis, but good luck in finding him,” Steve picked up the sketchbook and nodded to Thor and Jane before waving at the hologram.  “I’m going to let these ribs heal.  I’ll be taking the room closest to the stairwell.  Good night.”

 

“Good night,” Darcy muttered, watching him leave, forgetting that she had an in house audience as well as an audience on the video call.  She remembered them as she licked and then bit at her bottom lip.

 

“Hot damn, that’s hot,” Clint muttered.  

 

“Good night, Darcy, Jane, Thor,” Pepper smiled before abruptly ending the call.  

 

“I’m going to bed,” Darcy smiled at Jane indulgently.  “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, you crazy kids.”

 

* * *

 

The stay at the cabin had only extended for two full days.  Two full days of Jane and Thor being adorably gooey eyed over each other.  Two full days of Darcy and Steve playing a merry game of what Jane had called  _ eye ping pong _ .  Jane would never actually tell Darcy this, but she and Thor had noticed and had enlisted JARVIS to keep track.

 

Eye ping pong worked like this.  Steve would enter a room where Darcy was doing something.  He would proceed to look at her in studious, meticulous interest.  Darcy would look up and catch him for a brief second before he looked away.  At this point Darcy would stare at Steve, the hint of her teeth on her bottom lip, looking at him as if he were a fun riddle that she just had to solve. Steve would eventually look at Darcy, whereupon she would immediately look away.  

 

The cycle would repeat.  

 

_ Endlessly.   _

 

JARVIS had calculated that in the thirteen times the pair had been in the same room with one another, at least one hundred games of eye ping pong had occurred.

 

Jane found it endlessly fascinating and couldn’t wait to question Darcy about it further when they made their way back to the lab in the Tower.  They didn’t talk to each other much.  Just pleasantries and such.  But the glances were definitely something.

 

Rhodey gave them the all clear after two days, and they piled into the SUV and made the safe, relatively short drive back to Manhattan.  When they arrived back safe and sound in Avengers’ Tower, the quartet parted ways, with Jane and Darcy going back to the lab and Thor and Steve going to the common room floor.

 

Where Rhodey was waiting for them with a smile.  And another young lady.  

 

“Gentleman, it’s good to have you back.  May I introduce you to Dr. Helen Cho?” Rhodey smiled.  “Dr. Cho will be moving into a lab on the opposite side of the floor from Dr. Foster.  She’s doing some exciting work through Stark Industries in cellular regeneration.”

 

“That sounds fascinating,” Thor smiled politely, bowing deeply towards the newly arrived doctor.  

 

“It will definitely help those that are---that aren’t…” Helen stuttered, blushing as she looked between Thor and Steve.  She held up a hand and vaguely gestured between Thor and Steve. “You know... _ you _ .”

 

Steve smiled politely at the shy, young doctor.  Her blush was turning redder and she looked at Rhodey with unease, making a hushed excuse before Rhodey nodded and led her away.

 

“She seems to not be at ease with our presence,” Thor furrowed his brow as they left the room.  “I hope we have not offended her in anyway.”

 

“No worries, big guy,” Steve smiled at his friend.  “If you haven’t noticed, your looks are kind of...distracting for some girls.”

 

* * *

 

Darcy had her hands full of a tray of iced coffees and bags full of pastries from Tony Stark’s excellent in-house coffee shop when she stumbled upon the strangest thing she had ever seen in the hallway outside of the new doctor’s lab.  Dr. Helen Cho, according to Pepper, brilliant doctor that was changing the way a 3-D printer worked, basically.  

 

In the span of two minutes, Darcy watched from her vantage point down the hall as someone she presumed to be Dr. Helen Cho walked down the corridor in front of her.  The young doctor had been immersed in her notes, but a sound stopped her in her tracks, had her looking around wildly before she cartoonishly tossed her notes in the air and dove for the nearest door, which Darcy knew was a supply closet. 

 

The intersecting hallway was soon filled with superheroes.  Tony was leading Clint, Sam, Steve and Thor from his own workshop towards the service elevators at the end of the hall that the boys used to get in and out of the Tower unseen.  

 

“Pizza and wings!” Sam squawked.  “Let’s do this guys, come on.  All you can eat down at Bella’s.  I need game fuel.”

 

“You need more than game fuel,” Tony rolled his eyes, he paused in the hallway just past the intersection, causing all the men to stop their progress towards the elevator.  “I think we should all go to the strip club. Areola 51 has a Tuesday afternoon special.  All you can eat meatballs and all the boobs you can see.”

 

“No thank you, Tony,” Thor demurred politely.

 

“Absolutely not, Stark,” Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“Well if Clint would get on winning that Nerf dart war with Darcy, we could have a home cooked meal,” Tony grumbled.  “And we could all look at boobs from the comfort of home.”

 

“Be careful of how you speak of these women, Tony,” Thor gave Tony his best polite glare.

 

“C’mon...you can’t be like that.  You’ve seen  _ the boobs _ on Lewis,” Clint gestured to his chest with a delighted grin.  The grin slowly melted when he met Steve’s righteous glare of furious and patriotic eagles.  “And...she’s very smart too?”

 

“Barton, he’s going to give you an asskicking, and you  _ totally  _ deserve it,” Sam smacked his bird brother against the back of his head.  “Let’s go.  Pizza and wings, guys.”

 

The assembly of super heroes made its way down the hall again, Bucky silently following at least fifteen paces behind.  He stopped at the hallway intersection and looked down at the scattered papers on the floor. He gave a nod to Darcy, who was still at the other end of the hall before going to the papers and picking them up and arranging them into a neat pile.  He may have scanned a few of them, his eyes lighting up at whatever amazing work Helen was currently doing.  

 

A metal hand reached out and knocked on the door to the supply closet.  He waited patiently before it opened ever so slightly, and Dr. Helen Cho peeked out, looking uncertain and wary.  

 

“I think you dropped these?” Bucky held out the papers.  His face had the softest smile on his lips as Dr. Cho took them with a grateful look.  “Cellular regeneration?  So...you can just,  _ make _ body parts?”

 

“That’s the goal, yes,” the doctor blushed slightly.  She found confidence from somewhere deep within, partially due to the fact that she was always passionate when talking about her work, and partially due to the fact that the metal-armed man in front of her looked genuinely interested in hearing about it.  

 

“BARNES!  C’mon, catch up.  Pizza and wings, dude!” Sam shouted from the elevator.  

 

“I’d love to hear more about it,” Bucky’s shy smile grew wider, the right corner of his mouth lifting up higher in an expression he thought he had long forgotten.  “Maybe I could stop by your lab some time.  I promise to bring coffee...or.  Or something.”

 

“I like smoothies,” Helen couldn’t help the grin on her face.

 

“Great!” Bucky nodded.

 

“Buck!  Come on!”  Steve shouted.  

 

“I’ll see you around,” Bucky waved at Helen before waving at Darcy once more.  He turned on his heel and took off down the hall, a definite spring in his step.  

 

Darcy put a spring in her own step and was soon standing in front of a blushing Helen.  She rearranged her bags of pastries and her tray of coffee before holding up a hand for a high-five.

  
“That’s the biggest smile I’ve seen that man make in the last few weeks,” Darcy admitted, grinning when Helen gave her a soft high-five.  “You’re coming back to the lab with me.  Jane is going to want to hear all about this Bucky Barnes business.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, Katie's not feeling well, so you should all make her feel better by giving her all the lobe.
> 
> <3 Nix


	4. A Most Enlightening Family Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and onward we go on our tale of misunderstandings, unresolved sexual tension, and continued bad first impressions.
> 
> <3

**Chapter Four: A Most Enlightening Family Dinner**

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys...guys, psst, guys!” 

 

Thor and Steve walked away from the sparring mat and looked up, where Clint was in his nest.  The archer grinned at them before impolitely pointing across the room, where the new security recruits were being put through their paces by Happy Hogan.  

 

“GIRL GUARD!” Clint grinned wickedly.  “So hot.”

 

“What do you know about her?” Steve furrowed his brow, looking in the direction that Clint was pointing.  The woman was willowy and blonde, but seemed to have no problem with the physical drills that all of the recruits were currently doing.  She was pretty….definitely.  Her features looked like they were taken from a cool blonde bombshell from the silver screen.  

 

“Her name’s Charlie.  Cute right?” Clint grinned.  “Charlie Wick.  Think she came from SHIELD.”

 

Thor shrugged at Steve.  He had no eyes for anyone but Jane, really, so he wasn’t the best judge.  The two superheros waved Clint off before going back on the sparring mat and starting their own exercises.  Mainly, just trying to beat the ever loving crap out of one another.  

 

Fifteen minutes into it, they realized they had an audience.  

 

Happy was standing there with a handful of the new recruits, one of them being the female guard that Clint had pointed out.  She smiled between the two of them before settling an impressed look on Steve.

 

“I would really like to know how you managed to get out of that headlock,” she said with a smooth sort of pleasantness that again reminded Steve of some charming blonde movie star from back in his day.  “It could certainly come in handy one day.”

 

“Well, I’m sure someday, Mr. Hogan will have a more formal session,” Steve nodded.

 

The door to the gym clattered open with an obnoxious bang and a set of three young women ran in, nerf guns in hand.  Clint gave an audible gulp of panic from above and began scrambling for his weapon, but his preoccupation with the happenings below had him too slow, and by the time he had his own nerf gun, Darcy, Jane and Dr. Helen Cho had hidden behind hostages.  Namely, Darcy and Jane had hidden by Thor (there was plenty of room), and Helen had managed to hide behind Steve with only minimal blushing and one awkward squeak.  


 

“Give it up, Pigeon face!” Darcy shouted.  “We have hostages now.  Surrender!”

  
“NEVER!” Clint cackled.  “Those people don’t matter to me.  I will shoot you and claim my homemade dinner!”

 

Steve furrowed his brow at the sight of Darcy, playing and laughing with her friends.  For someone so quick to assume that he was a pretty package with not a lot of substance, she was being awful silly and not very serious.  He was loathe to admit it, but it was kind of refreshing. 

 

It was a shock to see Darcy’s brilliant grin completely fade from her face as she got a glimpse of Charlie Wick.  Her face turned completely serious in the span of seconds and she shook her head slightly before lowering her gun and walking away.  Not even bothering to dodge when Clint let a nerf dart fly and hit her in the back.  

 

“Uhm...we should---get back to our labs,” Jane smiled uneasily, giving a small wave to Thor.  

 

“Darcy owes me dinner!” Clint reminded her.  

 

“Sure, we’ll do it tomorrow night!” Jane waved at the archer before she and Helen booked it out of the gym.

 

“Speaking of food.  It’s lunch time, Wick, make sure you report to your training class afterwards,” Happy waved at everyone before leaving as well.

 

“That was...strange,” Steve said quietly to Thor.

 

“Aye, I shall go ask Jane if we had done something to upset Lady Darcy,” Thor nodded.  

 

Charlie stood in front of Steve, alone except for Clint, who had received a call and was mumbling quietly on his phone from above.  The new security team member smiled at Steve in that placid, serene way of hers before taking a deep breath.

 

“I may actually be able to shed some light on that one,” she said.  “I’m Charlie Wick...SHIELD dropout.”

 

“We have a lot of those around here, you’ll fit right in,” Steve promised her.  “So...you know Miss Lewis?”

 

“I met her in Norway, during the Battle of New York,” Charlie revealed.  “Darcy was almost recruited by SHIELD, did you know that?”

 

“I didn’t,” Steve shook his head.

 

“Apparently, former Agent, now Director, Coulson thought I was a better fit for the position,” Charlie shrugged.  “Darcy was fond of Coulson.”

 

“We all are,” Steve nodded.

 

“So, she’s not very fond of me,” Charlie revealed.  “She had a little army of scientists to give me a hard time about it over the years.  Foster is nice enough to my face, but I mean, Darcy has the two little scientists on Coulson’s team in her pocket.  They aren’t fond of me.  Kind of a raw deal, actually.  It made the job harder.  Unbearable, really.  So...here I am.”

 

“That sounds pretty awful,” Steve sympathized with her.  “I mean...I knew Miss Lewis was kind of...judgmental.  I had no idea she’d be so...rude.”

 

“A pretty and charming young lady can get away with a lot,” Charlie shrugged with a self-deprecating smile.   “So….lunch?”

 

* * *

 

Darcy and Jane’s homemade dinner was a disaster from the get go.  

 

The common room floor smelled  _ amazing _ .  Jane and Darcy had left the lab early and spent a few hours making desserts as the huge pots of paella simmered away.  By six o’clock, the Avengers started to filter in one by one, looking worse for the wear.  Sam limped to the couch and fell face first onto it, digging out his game console remote control and switching it on.

 

“What on Earth happened to you?” Darcy demanded.  Usually Sam would have gone immediately for the tray of brownies cooling on the counter.

 

“Killer Ferrets from outer space,” Sam mumbled.  “We just spent the last five hours containing five giant killer ferrets from outer space in Central Park.”

 

“I didn’t get any readings of portals,” Jane disputed.

 

“Killer ferrets didn’t come by portals,” Tony revealed as he walked stiffly into the room, looking very beat up and very tired and very, very sore.  “They’ve been on Earth for some time now...long enough to be trained to do fun party tricks.”

 

“Party tricks like pounding on the Avengers?” Darcy furrowed her brow, watching as Rhodey came in with Clint, supporting the limping archer before dumping him on the couch next to Sam.  She bit her lip and looked to a fretting Jane, seeing the anxiety that Darcy was  _ feeling _ all over Jane’s face.  The three most resilient members of the Avengers (Natasha excluded, as she was on a separate mission.  Always on a separate mission), were conspicuously missing.  

 

As if on cue, Thor and Steve came into the room, each of their pretty faces cut and scratched up from, presumably, killer ferrets from outer space.  Behind them, Helen Cho and Dr. Dorian were following a very scratched up Bucky Barnes, who was obviously refusing medical treatment.

 

“Hey, hey!” Helen yanked on Bucky’s metal hand with some amount of strength, causing him to stop in the doorway as Dr. Dorian shrank back with a girlish squeak.  She yanked on the collar of his jacket until he was bending himself to have his face at her eye level.  She quickly applied some salve to a nasty cut above his right eyebrow, all of her shyness gone as she went about with her important work.  

 

To his credit, Bucky stayed still and quiet as he watched her with astonished eyes.  He’d managed to avoid medical attention from all of the doctors in the medbay, even the fearsome Dr. Cox, claiming that due to accelerated healing, he didn’t want to waste anyone’s time.  But this shy little doctor in front of him was not about to have any of his strong, silent machismo.  

 

Darcy watched from across the room in amazement.  Helen Cho had lady balls of steel.  She took her eyes off of the adorable interaction to look at another adorable interaction, Jane was fussing over Thor, looking very concerned as he tried to assure her that he was fine.

 

“Seriously, Doc, this was an easy showdown compared to some of the stuff we get into,” Clint insisted.  “Thor once fell from thirty thousand feet in the air in a hulk containment unit.  He’s gonna be fine with giant space ferrets.”

 

“Remember the time Thor and Steve got thrown into the Atlantic?” Tony grinned.  “Hey JARVIS, pull up that footage while we wait for the food to finish.”

 

It turned out that Steve and Thor had been thrown into the Atlantic Ocean.  By a turbo-charged Doom-bot.  From atop Avenger’s Tower.  After that clip was over, Tony had JARVIS play the Avenger’s greatest hits.  HITS being the key word.  They all were completely destroyed day after day after day.  Darcy fretted over Jane every time the scientist flinched over what she saw Thor do on the screen.

 

Darcy tried to keep her own flinch in check when she watched an alien zap Steve straight in the gut with some sort of laser beam.  

 

“Uhm...dinner’s ready,” Darcy announced.

 

“So, Thor, when can we expect a visit from Lady Sif?” Rhodey wondered as they all tucked into the seriously delicious dinner Darcy had prepared.

 

“Ah, she and the Warriors Three have promised to return to Midgard by your Harvest Moon,” Thor grinned.

 

“Lady Sif is so hot,” Tony mumbled to Clint.  “Thor’s a lucky dude.”

 

Darcy furrowed her brow and looked to Pepper, who was opposite Tony, glaring openly at him.  She shot Darcy an apologetic look and a worldless promise to explain later.   That wasn’t good enough for Darcy, and she ignored her own food and did some research on her phone.  What she found was surprising.  She should have looked up Thor and his  _ Asgardian  _ ways a lot sooner.  

 

The dinner was thoroughly enjoyed, and the desserts were quickly devoured as well, before the adrenaline crash and sugar crash combined began to overtake all the superheroes in the room.  Darcy was cleaning up as one by one they made their way out.  Jane had disappeared with Pepper and Helen, so it was just Darcy pulling cleanup duty.

 

Well, Darcy and Steve.  

 

Because Captain America was apparently a very considerate dinner guest.  He was rinsing out dishes that Darcy brought over to the sink before loading them in the dishwasher.  

 

“I read an article the other day on the CNN website, full of worry over how Bucky and I were adapting to living in this new century,” Steve admitted as he expertly loaded the dishwasher to maximum capacity.  “They seem to forget that back in 1942, we were both pretty huge nerds.  So waking up to modern convenience and a virtual network of information and video phone calls was actually not as jarring as they think it was.  It was like a dream come true, really.”

 

“That’s fascinating.  I would have loved to be present during your first meeting with JARVIS,” Darcy admitted while she worked at covering up any of the desserts that hadn’t been demolished.  

 

Steve stopped her from covering the plate of chocolate chip cookies, his large hand on hers.

 

“Don’t bother, I’m going to eat the rest of those in the next ten minutes,” Steve smiled.  “They’re really very good.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you like them,” Darcy smiled, taking the tray of them to the couch in the sitting room, where even Sam had given up on his video games in a quest for sleep.  She accepted the glass of milk that Steve had poured for her and they settled into the couch, a plate of cookies between them.

 

They talked for hours.  

 

They talked about what Steve’s thoughts were on the brave new world of the twenty-first century.  They talked about Darcy’s ambitions for when she finished up her course work.  They talked about art, and the big differences between modern movies and movies from Steve’s time.  They talked about Steve’s efforts and work with Pepper to make sure that public opinion of the Avengers never dipped too low.   They talked about Bucky’s reintegration into society and just how important it was to keep public opinion high so that the government would never want to try to bring Bucky in for crimes he had unwittingly committed.

 

“So...you’re close with Coulson?” Steve wondered.  “He had a big part in bringing Bucky in safe.  I owe him a lot.”

 

“We’ve had our trouble over the years, but I do consider him a close friend,” Darcy acknowledged.  “He’s got my best interests at heart.”

 

“Interesting,” Steve nodded, thinking of the story he had heard from Charlie Wick the day prior.  “Did you ever think of joining SHIELD?”

 

“I thought they were going to force me at first to keep my mouth shut,” Darcy admitted.  “Glad that didn’t happen...you know, cause of the whole Hydra thing.  Probably saved my life.”

 

Steve gave her an appraising look as she fought against  a yawn.  A quick glance at his watch showed that they had been talking for three hours non-stop.  Their milk and cookies were already gone. He began to tell her the story of how he had met Coulson, and before long she was letting out a small laugh before promptly shutting her eyes and falling asleep.  

 

He blinked his own eyes closed, and when he opened them, morning sunlight was streaming into the windows, and Darcy was gone.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes. We did make Wickham an OC. He's just too skeezy of a character to make him be from the MCU. 
> 
> And in case anyone is curious: We cast Blake Lively as Charlie Wick. Just to give you some visual aid. :D
> 
> Comments are love.
> 
> <3


	5. A Most Hasty Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! We have a short little chapter today for you full of fun tidbits. We hope that you enjoy!! <3<3<3

**Chapter Five: A Most Hasty Escape**

 

* * *

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Jane, Darcy and Pepper had said the words all at the same time.  

 

Darcy had high-tailed it out of the common room at six in the morning.  Steve’s comfortable bicep had been under her cheek, his hand on her knee as they had passed out mid-sentence the night before.  She had spent at least five minutes staring at his peacefully sleeping face, horrified by the small red lines of the healing cuts on his face.

 

Darcy had spent the rest of the morning in Jane’s lab, doing her own research

 

“Did you know that as the Prince of Asgard, Thor is entitled to  _ wives? _  As in plural.  WIVES, Janie.  WIVES,” Darcy revealed.  “Also, Lady Sif is supposed to be one of them.  And she can rip your head off, I looked at the footage.”

 

“What?” Jane’s eyes widened.  

 

“We have got to get out of here,” Darcy insisted.  

 

“But---we’re safe here,” Jane hedged.

 

“Actually, you’re not,” Pepper sighed heavily.  “With the addition of Dr. Cho to the facility, and the fact that Tony just had a bad interview three days ago, basically taunting Hydra, the Tower isn’t safe for you right now.  I’ve heard some disturbing news about a possible Hydra mole that Maria is trying to flush out of the in-house staff.”

 

“But, Thor and Steve would never let---”

 

“Thor and Steve aren’t always here,” Darcy shook her head.  “Sometimes they’re out in the real world, getting the stuffing beaten out of them.”

 

“We can go with the other offer we had a few weeks ago,” Pepper nodded.  “Fury promised that the upstate facility would always be open to you. And there are added measures of protection upstate. Bruce is there with Dr. Betty Ross. The both of them might be able to add some insight into your projects.”

 

“Fitz is at the upstate facility,” Darcy nodded.  “We should go.”

 

“Let me talk to Helen,” Pepper nodded.  “We’ll be gone before lunch.”

 

Pepper left and Darcy gave Jane a gentle smile.  

 

“I should say goodbye,” Jane whispered.  She looked up at the ceiling. “JARVIS?  Where is Thor?”

 

“I apologize, Dr. Foster.  Prince Thor is currently off-world.  He left for Asgard last night on urgent business.”

 

“Oh,” Jane nodded.  She looked around the lab, automatically thinking of the best way to pack up the necessities.  “So---yeah.  Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Helen was a harder sell.  

 

Darcy found the doctor in her lab, and was surprised to see Bucky sitting at a lab bench, security reports spread out along with a very large smoothie.  Helen was on the other side of the lab bench, her own work spread out with an identically large smoothie.  

 

“I just got here,” Helen tried to argue, her eyes darting to Bucky and then back to Darcy.  “I feel very safe here, Darcy.”

 

“Look....Pepper says there’s a Hydra mole,” Darcy revealed.  “And...I already gave a heads up to Maria Hill, and Bucky probably has it in his huge amount of security crap over there, but... There’s a new SI security recruit that I absolutely do not trust.  And I would feel better if we were some place that Charlie Wick... _ wasn’t _ .”

 

“I agree,” Bucky nodded, gathering up his papers and putting them in a folder.  “I will accompany all of you to the upstate facility.  It’ll be easier to keep you safe there.”

 

And suddenly, all of Helen’s argument fizzled right out of her.

 

“Okay, when do we leave?”

 

* * *

 

Steve woke up much later than usual, with a very obnoxious crick in his neck.  He blinked his eyes open to the sound of Mario Kart and was unsurprised to see Sam sitting next to him, a container of brownies in his lap as he played his video game.

 

“Where---where’s Darcy?” Steve mumbled, trying to roll the stiffness out of his neck.

 

“She left...took all the pretty with her,” Sam explained. 

 

“What?” Steve wondered.

 

“Bucky took them in a transport...Pepper, Darcy, Jane and Dr. Cho,” Sam shrugged.  “To the upstate facility.  Some safety issue.”

 

“Does Thor know?” Steve stood and looked around the common room.  It was in the same state that he and Darcy had left it in last night.  

 

“Thor’s in Asgard.  Some kind of urgent thing,” Sam explained.  “He’ll be back soon.”

 

Steve nodded, grabbing one of the brownies out of the container despite Sam’s distracted attempts to protect it.  He popped it into his mouth and set his shoulders.  If the ladies had been moved to a safer facility by Bucky, then he knew there was a reason for it, definitely.  

 

He’d have to see for himself.

 

* * *

 

“Ladies, it’s good to see you,” Nicholas J. Fury greeted them in the lobby of the expansive new SHIELD/non-Hydra facility.  He nodded at Bucky, who was rapidly looking around the airtight space with  professional eyes.  “Barnes, thank you for getting them here safely.  I assume that you will be staying.”

 

“Absolutely,” Bucky nodded curtly at the man who he didn’t enjoy conversing with, but who he definitely trusted.  Coulson, Steve and Natasha trusted Fury.  Bucky would do no less.  Bucky also would do no  _ more  _ than trust the man.

 

“Skye, would you show Sergeant Barnes and the doctors to their new facilities? Make sure to introduce Dr. Banner and Dr. Ross. We wouldn’t want them to be surprised by new people in their lab space,” Fury asked.  He turned his expressionless face to Darcy and Pepper.  “I’d like to discuss a new security option with Ms. Lewis and Ms. Potts.”

 

Bucky seemed hesitant to have his merry band of traveling companions split up, but upon seeing two new women enter the room he relaxed, gave a simple nod before turning to Helen, the hints of a warm smile playing at his lips as he led her to follow the SHIELD agent, Jane following doggedly behind.

 

“New security?” Pepper questioned Fury after looking up from the last inane message from Tony Stark.  The sooner they got through this, the sooner she could lay the smackdown on the hyperactive toddler that was Iron Man.

 

“Pepper,” Natasha Romanoff gave the CEO a small smile as she stood next to Fury, a young blonde woman accompanying her.  “This is Sharon Carter.  She was most recently involved with the CIA.  She’s been vetted by Coulson, Hill, Fury and myself.  I believe that working together with Barnes, they can make sure that your scientists are safe until I can manage to get the Avengers to flush out the biggest threats.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Pepper nodded.  She looked to Darcy with a smile, “Are you okay with that?”

 

“I’m pretty much always of the opinion that whatever Natasha wants, Natasha should get, because she’s always right,” Darcy grinned at the redhead she considered a very close friend.  Sister from another Mister, even.  “Thanks for leaving us alone in the Tower, by the way.  It was... _ testosterone-y _ .”

 

“Clint and Tony alone can be quite a lot to deal with,” Natasha threw a quick smirk Sharon’s way.  “Clint especially requires a firm touch in order to be kept in line.”

 

“I do not want to know  _ anything  _  about that,” Darcy’s wide blue eyes flew between Sharon and Natasha, who either had a very big secret, or were giving each other hints of bedroom eyes.  Both.  Probably both.  “So...what do you guys do for fun around here?”

 

Natasha’s smirk grew wider and Sharon arched a devious little eyebrow.

  
“Shit, nevermind.  It’s cool.  I’ll find something to entertain myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope this answers a couple of questions people have...although, it probably leads to more questions than answers.
> 
> We hope everyone who gets one has a wonderful three-day weekend. And for those of you (like Nix) who have to work on Monday, good luck.
> 
> <3


	6. A Most Enlightening Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....MY FAVORITEST PART IS HERE NOW. YES...  <3 Katie and Nix

**Chapter Six: A Most Enlightening Revelation**

 

* * *

 

 

Steve arrived at the upstate facility twenty-four hours later.  

 

Bucky met him at the gate, anticipating his arrival.  A long forgotten smirk was learning its place on the former Winter Soldier’s face and Steve marveled at seeing it again.  He hopped off the motorcycle, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked over his friend in wonder.  

 

“You look... _happy_ ,” Steve said softly.  It was a look that Bucky had only deigned to give either he or Sam or Thor in the last few months since coming in from the cold.  

 

“I may be... _happy_ ,” Bucky shrugged.  He scratched the back of his head, knocking a few strands of brown hair loose around his face.  “It’s nice to be using some of this skill set rattling in my brain for good use.  Keeping Jane and Darcy and...and Helen safe.  Feels good.”

 

“Did you have to move them so quick?” Steve furrowed his brow.  “Nobody got a chance to say goodbye.”

 

“I _did_ have to do it right away,” Bucky firmly insisted.  “It’s Hydra, Steve.  They’ve already taken how much from us?  I wasn’t about to let them get their hands on them.”

 

“Okay, yeah. Okay,” Steve nodded.  His hand gripped Bucky’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, “You did real good, jerk.”

 

“Thanks,” Bucky fought against a blush.  “So, want to go see Fury?  He’s not going to be happy to see you, fair warning.”

 

“Sure, might as well get it over with.”

* * *

 

 

“Captain.”

 

Steve stood in front of Fury’s desk, his arms crossed in front of him, glaring down at Fury, who only looked back at him with a smug smirk on his face.  Bucky was silent next to him, although the hint of a smirk was playing at his lips at the obvious battle of testosterone going on between Captain America and the former Director of SHIELD.

 

“So, Colonel Rhodes had assured me that the Tower would be safe for the scientists,” Fury began his first volley.

 

“I’m sorry, did I miss Dr. Foster, Dr. Cho or Miss Lewis being kidnapped?” Steve shot back.  He looked to Bucky with a calm smile and asked, “Bucky, where the ladies harmed in any way?”

 

“Not a scratch on them,” Bucky relayed helpfully.

 

“What do you know about Hydra under Tony’s roof?” Steve questioned.

 

“It’s being handled,” Fury said shortly.  “I have someone working to expose the mole so we can actually get some secrets from them this time.  The Avengers work well, but you have to admit, you don’t bring in many Hydra operatives for interrogation.”

 

“The only one that’s good at interrogating is Romanoff and you have her running off on side missions,” Steve reminded him.  

 

“Cap, why don’t you just take a few days to kick back and relax here at the facility?”  Fury suggested.  “It would probably be in your best interest to stay away from the Tower as well.”

 

Steve stared Fury down, knowing that the man was withholding information, as per usual.  Fury’s phone began ringing and he threw a dismissive look Bucky and Steve’s way before answering it.  Steve and Bucky left, their super hearing catching some muffled words even as the very soundproofed doors slid closed behind them.  They were halfway down the hall when they heard the mysterious shouting from inside Fury’s office.

 

“NO, you can NOT have a harem!”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Darcy had gotten the text from Helen stating that Captain America had followed them to the facility, she had already run into him in the facility.  She had wanted to get herself acquainted with the facilities and compare and contrast the coffee in their break room to the coffee Tony kept stocked in the Avenger’s common room at the tower.

 

Tony’s coffee was superior.  Which wasn’t a surprise considering the man’s caffeine addiction.  

 

Darcy had just started the afternoon pot brewing, when a soft voice on the opposite side of the kitchen bar caught her attention.  She stood on her tip-toes and looked around the counters to see that Steve Rogers was seated at one of the break room tables, his StarkPhone to his ear, a StarkPad in front of him flipping through the 24 hour news networks  incessantly, but on mute, all while he sketched intently in a small sketchbook with a small nub of a well used pencil.

 

“Thank you Gale, if you could just send the finalized schedule of visits you lined up for me to my phone, I’ll review them and let you know if anything comes up,” Steve acknowledged.  “Have a great weekend.  Say hi to Seth for me.”

 

Steve hung up the phone and his eyes darted up to the news channel feeds, rolling his eyes as it focused on some blow-hard politician ranting and raving.  He switched it off and put on some soft music instead.  Nothing old school, not from the 1940’s definitely.  Darcy furrowed her brow as she very quickly identified it as being Jimmy Eat World. And if she wasn’t mistaken, it was the _Chase this Light_ album.

 

Darcy bit her bottom lip as she tried to angle her line of sight to see what Steve was sketching.  But his huge shoulders were rolled forward slightly, blocking the view of the page.  She knew he had super senses, so sneaking up on him wasn’t an option.  She watched him intently though, fascinated the the way his right arm moved with every sketch of his pencil.  

 

She assumed he was a good artist. Automatically, without seeing his work at all.

 

Any person who put that much effort into their work, that much concentration and care was a good artist in Darcy’s opinion.  She watched as Steve paused, bringing his hand up to his eyes and rubbing as he heaved a sigh.  She felt as if she were suddenly intruding.

 

“Captain Rogers?” she asked, walking towards the table.  “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

 

Steve turned to a different page in his sketchbook, but not before Darcy caught a glimpse of a feminine face in the book, just the hint of a pouty smirk.  He turned to her with a tight smile.  

 

“Miss Lewis,” Steve turned to face her, the tight smile still on his lips.

 

“Captain Rogers,” Darcy nodded.  “I didn’t know that you would be here.”

 

“Last minute trip,” Steve confirmed.  “Had to see what drove Bucky all the way up here with no word in advance.”

 

“Oh, right,” Darcy looked around uneasily.  “I kind of think...that maybe he’s...he may _like_ Helen.”

 

“I never doubted that,” Steve arched a playful eyebrow at Darcy.  “He did nothing but talk about her for twenty-four hours after meeting her.”

 

“It’s sweet,” Darcy shrugged, her smile genuine.  “You know that Helen is shy and uncomfortable around you super hero types.  Bucky is the only one of you that she doesn’t clam up around.”

 

“Darcy,” Natasha strode through the break room, poured herself a cup of coffee and leveled a  look between Steve and Darcy that was at once calculating and knowing at the same time. “Fury and Carter would like to go over Jane’s schedule with you to tighten security.”

 

“Right...fine.  Jane’s schedule is mostly, wake up from a crashing nap on a lab bench, working until I throw a package of poptarts at her, then work until she crashes asleep on a lab bench.  Then rinse, lather and repeat,” Darcy shrugged.  Apparently this answer wasn’t good enough for Natasha, who gave Darcy the most unimpressed eyebrow quirk that ever was.  Darcy rolled her eyes and took the coffee from Nat’s hand before giving Steve a salute and a smile.  “See you around, Cap!”

 

Steve watched her leave before turning curious eyes on Natasha.  Natasha’s reply was to simply turn the page in his sketch book that he had been working on.  She saw the detailed work that Steve had done on half of Darcy’s profile and nodded.

 

“You should know a few things, Rogers,” Natasha said softly.  

 

“I would love to know a few things, Romanoff,” Steve nodded.  “One, what threat was so great that the ladies had to move out of the Tower in less than five hours?”

 

“While the threat of having a Hydra mole in Tony Stark’s house was very real, there were other reasons that Darcy and Jane may have wanted to leave,” Natasha admitted.  

 

“I thought things were going well between Jane and Thor,” Steve furrowed his brow, following Natasha’s unspoken verbal cues.  

 

“I have inside information, Darcy hasn’t actually come to me with her concerns,” Natasha admitted.  “There is some worry about getting romantically involved with a man who puts his life on the line every minute of every day.”

 

Steve didn’t react to this externally, keeping his expression neutral around Natasha was essential in order to survive.  Of course he knew that being associated with the Avengers was dangerous.  And Jane Foster’s life was dangerous enough.  

 

“There may have also been some suspicion that Thor was a future polygamist,” Natasha said brightly, getting the reaction she wanted from Steve when his mouth dropped open.

 

“Where did they get that idea?” Steve demanded.

 

“I’m not a mind reader, Rogers,” Natasha smirked at him.  “Either way, Thor walked Jane to her door last night and everything seemed to be going great for our future ruler of Asgard.  This morning, Jane was running as fast as she could.”

 

Steve sighed.  Thor called him his shield brother, Steve felt that deep to his core.  Aside from Bucky, Thor was the closest friend he had.  Thor had been _so happy_ to have met Jane.  To have spent time with Jane.  To have talked idle hours away with Jane or to even watch her perform her work in what he had deemed _a truly brilliant and imaginative way_.  

 

And then Darcy Lewis.  Darcy Lewis who used her friendships with powerful people to get what she wanted.  Darcy Lewis who sabotaged Charlie Wick’s career.  Darcy Lewis who managed to take the one person who had made Thor smile on Earth away from him.  

 

His first impression of Darcy Lewis was pretty accurate at this point.  He should have trusted his gut and steered clear.

* * *

 

 

Someone was _super pissed_ at a punching bag.  

 

Darcy paused in the doorway of the ladies locker room she had just showered and changed in after her Sharon Carter mandated workouts to improve her ability to run and hide if necessary.  It was kind of refreshing to be protected by a totally bad ass woman.  Instead of relying on another person to shield her from all harm, she was given the empowerment to help herself in addition to totally being shielded by Sharon Carter’s badassness.  It was one of those _win win_ scenarios in Darcy’s book.

 

But all the training in the world wouldn’t be able to help her from whatever angry person was seriously trying to murder punching bags in the gym.  She poked her head around the corner of the locker room door and saw Steve Rogers, sweatpants, muscle shirt, sweaty golden muscles and taped up hands punching at the bag as if it had insulted Bucky Barnes, the flag and FDR all at once.  

 

The bag flew from its chain and went sailing in a spray of sand across the room, nearly exploding against the opposing wall. She made an involuntary “Eeep!”

 

Darcy was about to retreat back into the locker room when Steve turned to look at her square in the eye, his face covered in sweat, those massive pectorals of freedom heaving up and down as he breathed deeply.

 

“Miss Lewis,” he said curtly.

 

“Hey...uhm, you okay?” Darcy wondered, taking a few steps out of the locker room and in Steve’s direction.

 

“Fine,” Steve grumbled.

 

“Yeah, you really look it,” Darcy nodded.  “Is Bucky okay?”

 

“Fine,” Steve repeated, his jaw tensing a bit.  She really must think she had his number pegged, knowing how close he was to Bucky.  He refused to believe that her face displayed real concern.  

 

“Okay,” Darcy nodded.  

 

They remained quiet, Steve’s breath regulating but his fierce scowl still on his face.  Meanwhile, Darcy stared down at her feet, contemplating on what to say next.   She could tell he was upset, but she couldn’t pinpoint why.  She guessed it was due to the fact that she, Jane and Helen had abandoned the tower and stolen Bucky along with them.  Steve was as much of a protector as she was a caretaker.  She understood how it could seem like an insult to run away from the protection of the Avengers.

 

“Look...I’m just going to---talk,” Darcy blurted.  Steve’s brow now seemed permanently furrowed.  “I’m sorry we left without telling anyone, and I’m sorry we took Bucky with us.  I know he’s important to you and to everything back at the Tower, but it was the only way to get Helen here.”

 

Steve remained silent and Darcy tried to reorganize her thoughts, but she couldn’t, so she did what she did worst.  Or Best.  Depending on who you asked.  She just talked and let the brain to mouth filter completely fall by the wayside.

 

“Shit. I like you.  I really, really _like_ you.  In spite of your insane life, and the fact that you throw yourself from airplanes without parachutes, and wear a star spangly suit and call all these idiots that are the Avengers your friends.  I just. I really like you Steve.  I like talking to you and spending time with you. And I’m sorry if I offended you by leaving.”

 

Steve looked at her in confusion, his brow still slightly furrowed with anger.  She _liked_ him?

 

She sure had a funny way of showing it.

 

“I don’t know what you want me to do with this information,” Steve admitted, his voice as calm and even as he could get it.

 

Darcy gave him a slight, pouting turn of her lips.

 

“You like me, even though I’m Captain America?  Team leader of the Avengers...super hero...idiots for friends,” Steve recapped.  “And you would want...to spend more time with me?”

 

“Yeah, yes,” Darcy shrugged.  “I think so.”

 

“You think so,” Steve repeated.  “Well, I apologize, Miss Lewis.  But I don’t think that’s possible.”

 

“Oh,” Darcy’s eyes widened.  She was going to walk away with her wounded tail between her legs but she just couldn’t manage it.  She had thought that Steve was warming up to her.  They had talked.  They had spent a few hours together in pleasant company.  “Can I ask why?”

 

“Well, you basically just told me that you hated every aspect of my life and what I do, and my friends,” Steve repeated with icy cold detachment.  “Can you understand why that might be offensive to me?”

 

Darcy had no response as she gaped like a fish at him, going over her words in her head and trying to play catch up with Steve’s righteous anger.

 

“And let’s talk about Jane and Thor?  Because I know what you did there,” Steve accused.

 

“Sure, yeah, I convinced Jane to leave, Thor had already high-tailed it back to his home planet by that point,” Darcy pointed out peevishly.  “Did I want to save my friend the heart ache?  Of course I did!  She doesn’t need another asshole cheating on her in her life, she’s had plenty of that.  And you have to admit that your lives...your lives are far from normal.  There’s nothing wrong with wanting to help Jane out by avoiding a romantic connection to an Alien Prince who is a polygamist and risks his life on a daily basis.  I should have done the same to help myself here.”

 

“Because you’re all about the help, Miss Lewis,” Steve shook his head at her in disapproval.  “Charlie told me what you’ve done to her.”

 

“Oh, that’s _perfect._  That’s just absolutely fucking awesome,” Darcy scoffed at him.  “So what lies has she been spewing about me this time?  I wonder if she’s gotten more creative with time.”

 

“You have a habit of using your connections to powerful people to get what you want,” Steve relayed against her.  “You got Charlie pushed out of SHIELD, you _ruined_ her career.”

 

“You know what?  No.  I’m done here,” Darcy shook her head.  “Don’t worry about my whole _I like you_ speech from earlier.  I’ll find a way to get over my _devastation_ at your refusal.  Goodbye Captain Rogers.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next couple of chapters are the most fun. Seriously. We are now getting to the parts that were the whole reason we wrote this. So much fun.
> 
> <3 Nix and Katie


	7. A Most Overdue Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the last chapter was Katie's favorite, Nix thinks this one ties for her favorite. This was such a fun chapter to work on.
> 
> Let's see if these two crazy kids can get their acts together!
> 
> ENJOY! 
> 
> <3 Nix and Katie

**Chapter Seven:  A Most Overdue Explanation**

 

* * *

 

 

 _That arrogant, self-absorbed, pig-headed, lie-believing son of a monkey’s banana eating poo flinger! How dare he! How dare he judge me for protecting my friend. And Charlie Wick. Well, at least I can defend myself against that._ Darcy fumed.

 

She had made it back to her work station in Jane’s lab. Stomping in with a righteous anger coursing through her veins.

 

“Darcy?” Jane asked, “Darcy, honey, are you ok?”

 

“Oh, I’m fine Jane. Peachy-keen, jelly bean. Or I will be, once I’ve schooled that no good, apple-pie eating, porridge for brains, Captain America. Don’t mind me, Janey-poo. You go break the stars. I’m going to be right here, venting my anger.”

 

Jane looked at her with wide, confused eyes, before deciding that she was better off not knowing and returned to her work.

 

Darcy opened up an inter-departmental memo, knowing that the facility software would ensure that Captain Rogers received and read her email.

  


_Captain Rogers,_

 

_Don’t be worried that I’m going to repeat my earlier confession. You’ve left me with little doubt as to how you feel about me and that’s fine. You’re entitled to your feelings._

 

_However, you seem to be under some misinformation regarding my dealings with Charlie Wick. And how I use my connections._

 

_I’m not sure how she came to your attention or what she’s told you, but you at least owe me the courtesy of hearing my side of the story._

 

_I’m not sure what you know about me and Jane personally, but we were brought into SHIELD by Phil Coulson. He’d read about Jane’s work on Einstein-Rosen Bridges and after the events of New Mexico, he wanted to bring on an astrophysicist to study the phenomenon. Jane brought me along since I’d been her intern before graduating from my program and she had not succeeded in finding a permanent assistant._

 

_We set up base at SciTech Academy, there I met a couple of scientists. Dr. Jemma Simmons and Dr. Leopold Fitz. They are wunderkind in their respective fields of Bio-Chemistry and Engineering/Weapons Technology. I became close to both of them, almost to the point of family. In fact, I consider them family. Just like I consider Jane family. But I digress._

 

_Around the same time, the Communications Academy was doing an exchange program for field agents who showed aptitude for cross specialization. That’s when I met Charlie Wick. We became fast friends. It was nice having someone to talk computers with who could help me wrangle the scientists._

 

_She immediately took to FitzSimmons, which is what we call the two of them. They are as close as siblings. She made fast friends with others in our lab as well._

 

_At the time Fitz was working on experimental drones for collecting data at SHIELD sites. A way to decrease the danger to field agents and scientists alike during risky operations. The tech is completely proprietary and the specs were a closely guarded secret. As far as I know, only Tony Stark has seen them outside of SHIELD. And he’s only seen part of them._

 

_I was working after hours in our lab one night when I heard a small crash in the lab next door. Since that was where Fitz had set up his work on the drones and I knew he’d been out of the lab for a few hours, I was curious. I caught Charlie downloading the blueprints to a thumbdrive. She tried to play it off as something Fitz asked her to bring him, but I knew that he never allowed the information to leave his lab. I activated my panic button as I kept Charlie talking. I knew I needed to keep her in the lab until security could reach us._

 

_But she seemed to know that I was trying to stall her. She started throwing things from the lab at me in an effort to get away. I was able to dodge almost everything. One beaker caught me on the side of the head, but by that time security had arrived and subdued her._

 

_She was kicked out of SHIELD for corporate espionage. She was lucky to leave with her freedom. Fitz was heartbroken and didn’t want to press charges, so she left without another word._

 

_This, Captain Rogers, is the truth. For corroboration you can go to Natasha. She knows all the details of the situation. She was onsite when they escorted Charlie off campus. I don’t know how she has ingratiated herself to you, but I hope you’ll exonerate me of unnecessary cruelty. I could have gone my entire life without coming across Charlie Wick ever again._

 

_And as far as using my connections to manipulate situations, I’m insulted that you would think me capable of such duplicity. I have not now, nor ever used my connections to further my own gains. Everything I do, I do for Jane. I’ve left everything I’ve ever known to follow a woman I think of as a sister across the country and the world._

 

_Our entire situation with SI has been at the insistence of our friends. Pepper has arranged everything personally because she cares for Jane as much as I do. Phil introduced us on one of his consulting missions and we’ve kept in touch. When she found out we were searching for lab space, she contacted us. We were happy to go where we believed we would be with friends._

 

_I’m sorry we are unable to be friendly acquaintances, and I shall endeavour to stay out of your way. I think we should try to avoid one another’s company from now on. I have no desire to upset you further than I already have, so I shall keep to the Science side of the facility, if you would do me the favor of keeping to the Avengers side, never the twain shall meet._

 

_I hope you have a nice visit,_

 

_Darcy Lewis_

  


* * *

 

 

Thor sat with Heimdall in his observatory. They were catching up on what had happened in his absence. It seemed that Volstaag’s wife was with child again, and Fandral had managed to woo a Lady of the Court without incurring any significant injuries.

 

In return, Thor told Heimdall of his lady. Of how fair she was. And how smart. And clever. And brave.  And did he mention she was beautiful? And smart?

 

The Gatekeeper could tell that his Prince was smitten with the lovely scientist.

 

“Is there anyway that you could, perhaps keep an eye on my Lady Jane? And her handmaiden? They seem to be in a great deal of danger. And I wish to facilitate their safety in whatever way I may.”

 

“I believe I should be able to expand my gaze to Midgard to keep an eye on those my Prince holds dear. Fear not my friend. I shall help ensure the safety of your beloved.” Heimdall graced his friend with a small smile.

 

He had watched the Prince grow arrogant in his behavior, believing himself to be above reproach. But he learned his lesson of humility well. He thought of the welfare of others before his own now and he was proud to call the prince his friend.

 

They were only interrupted by Sif a little while later.

 

“I have heard that you have found a lady on Midgard worthy of your attentions, my Lord,” Sif couldn’t help but smirk at Thor.

 

“Aye, although I wonder how you know of it,” Thor shook his head in amusement.

 

“Heimdall is good enough to deliver word from my own Midgardian paramour,” Sif shrugged nonchalantly.  “Colonel Rhodes reports that his spies have learned your intended is concerned about your multitudes of lovers.”

 

“HA!” Fandral was heard cackling some distance away.

 

“If you would allow it, I will accompany you back to Midgard,” Sif nodded at the future King of Asgard.  “I will put your lady’s mind at ease by showing her that I wish to form no connection with you, as I already have a very fulfilling connection with Colonel Rhodes.”

 

“Ah...that would be, I should say,” Thor stumbled, his cheeks going slightly pink.  Lady Sif was a warrior in his merry band, she was like a sibling to him.  To think of her having dalliances with Colonel Rhodes, who was like a father to him on Midgard, a most excellent father, was uncomfortable to say the least.

 

“He is quite skilled in the ways of love-making,” Sif continued, her smile cat-like and satisfied as she obviously remembered some of Colonel Rhodes’ more impressive moments.  

 

“Fine, fine, that is---fine,” Thor wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust.

 

“Though we see each other so rarely, I can honestly say I am fulfilled by our brief but thoroughly passionate encounters,” Sif nodded in agreement with herself.  “Surely your lady will understand I have no designs upon you when she learns of my own fulfillment.  For Colonel Rhodes is a fine warrior, as you know, and he brings with him another warrior of Midgard, Lady Carol of Danvers.  The three of us---”

 

“Please, I beg of you,” Thor shook his head back and forth very decisively.  “I understand, and will do my best to alleviate Lady Jane’s concerns.”

 

“Aye, do!” Fandral smirked from the arched doorway.  “While a mighty warrior may need multiple conquests to fulfill the needs of the heart, our Prince Thor only needs one love, as he has never been a mighty warrior.”

 

Fandral was gone before Thor could retaliate.  Heimdall chuckled and lay a consoling hand on Thor’s shoulder.  

 

“I see no difference in your choice of Asgardian or Midgardian shield brethren.”

 

“Yes, the similarities can be frightening.”

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy wasn’t pouting at her work station. She wasn’t. She was contemplating the latest numbers Jane had given her to input into the algorithm. She absolutely was not brooding on what Capt...Steve was thinking about her. No, absolutely not. Oh, who was she kidding? She blew her hair out of her face.

 

She knew he’d received and read her message. She’d gotten the receipt from the memo system. She heaved another sigh and slouched further into her chair.

 

“All right there Darce?” Fitz asked her.

 

“Yeah, Fitz. I’m fine. Nothing to see here. This is not the pseudo-sister you were looking for,” she smirked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

 

He rolled his eyes at her before smiling and saying, “Cute, Darce. A Star Wars joke in an astrophysicist’s lab.”

 

“What can I do for you Build-a-Bear?”

 

“Please, can ye stop calling me that? Simmons won’t let up,” he complained good naturedly.

 

“When you stop being absolutely adorable, I will stop. Now, what can I do for my favorite scientist who is not Jane?”

 

“Well...I was wondering...Could ye, I mean, would ye... Ye’ve met Captain Rogers, right? Would ye introduce me? I’ve been trying to get an introduction, but I canna seem to find the man. Ye know how much I’ve admired him. And all the stories I’ve heard from Trip. I’d love to pick his brain about the tech the Howling Commandos used back in the day.”

 

He looked at her with his best puppy eyes. He’d perfected the look back at SciTech Academy. You’d be surprised what type of trouble well placed puppy-eyes could get you out of.

 

“Oh. I don’t know Fitz. He doesn’t seem to like me much. I’m not sure he’d think too highly of you if I were the one to introduce you. I could ask Maria to do it though, if you’d like?”

 

“Oh, would ye? That would be bloody marvelous! Want me ta see if Simmons is willing to make sandwiches for the scientists? There’s not too many in the facility at the moment. It shouldn’t be too much trouble.”

 

“That would be wonderful Fitz. Thank you. I’ll come by and collect them in a little bit?”

 

“Sure thing, Darcy. I’ll send an alert to your station and phone when they’re done.”

 

“You’re a prince among scientists, Leopold Fitz. Someday, you’re going to make some person very, very happy.” She smiled at him as he left the lab before turning back to her computer and sighing.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have head canon on who Fitz ends up with. Maybe I'll share that after the final chapter... :D
> 
> I have no head canon about this (Katie) but I am looking forward to hearing all about it!!!!


	8. A Most Different Second Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh.....moving right along. As always, thank you for your kind responses and lovely support. This story is wickedly fun to write and has Nix and I looking for more of our favorite books we can jam these characters into. Round hole, square peg? WE'LL FIGURE IT OUT. <3

**Chapter Eight: A Most Different Second Impression**

  


* * *

 

Darcy eased herself into the hot tub in the scientists’ little used gym on the research and development side of the facility.  She had tried to beg off working out at all until Steve left the facility, but Sharon had given her an indulgent eye roll before telling her that she had her own personal gym on the floor below Jane’s lab space.  So she still had to put in her time on the treadmill and work on building her non-existent core muscles, but at least she didn’t have to worry about running back into the punching bag destroyer.  

 

As the whirling hot water eased into her sore muscles she took a heavy sigh, feeling it from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.  

 

With some distance and some thought and some anger abatement, Darcy could acknowledge to herself that she had been kind of a judgmental asshole to Captain America.  She had easily dismissed him from first glance as being a vapid pretty poster boy for all things patriotic.  And he had almost immediately been proven to be so much more.  He was smart.  And smarter than just fighting and strategizing and super-heroing.  He was _thoughtful_ and clever and sarcastic and funny.  

 

She leaned back in the hot tub, her head laying against the ledge, fingers idly playing with the sturdy straps to her red and white polka-dot bikini halter top.  She had tried to just go into the hot tub in her gym clothes the other day and learned quickly that a baggy t-shirt was not fun with whirling jets of water.  Natasha had procured a bathing suit from literal thin air though, and had leveled her with the Natasha Romanoff eyebrow of exasperation (patent pending)  when she had dared to ask for a one piece instead.

 

It was the sight of Darcy in the hot tub, head leaned back and eyes closed, bikini clad breasts splashed with the bubbling water that greeted Steve when he walked into the gym curiously, his intentions were to grab a quick shower after his run before meeting Dr. Banner and Dr. Ross, who were going to introduce him to his tour guide of the science facility.  He swallowed deeply as Darcy sighed and began to move out of the water.

 

Beautiful ivory skin, wet and flushed from the heated water was suddenly visible and Steve couldn’t look away.   The water dripped from her collarbone, following the curve of her breast and disappearing into the ample cleavage that the bikini top contained.  His eyes caught another water droplet, this one rolling down her side, along the curve of her soft waist, meeting the red and white polka dot bikini bottoms settled low on those perfectly ample hips.  

 

“Captain Rogers,” Darcy gasped, seeing him for the first time.  He was in a pair of gym shorts, but the muscle t-shirt had already been removed and was held in his hands.  He was covered in sweat and a light flush was spreading across those absolutely perfect pecs.  She shook her head and forced herself to meet his eyes.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Lewis, I had no idea you would be in here,” Steve apologized, trying to keep his eyes on her face, but unable to stop his glance from darting down towards the sight of her bikini repeatedly.  “I just wanted to grab a shower and JARVIS said there were locker rooms in here.  I’m---I’m here to meet Bruce and Dr. Ross.  And...this is.  I’m sorry.”

 

They both flushed.

 

“It’s fine, Steve, I---” Darcy reached for a towel and very slowly wrapped herself in it.  She had thought Steve was completely repulsed by her.  There was something poking out on the soft knit of his shorts that disagreed with that entirely.  “Why have you extended your stay here?  Is everything alright?  Has something happened at the Tower?”

 

“No...not at all,” Steve shook his head.  “I’m here, that is, Agent Triplett wanted me to wait for Bruce and Betty for a tour of the science departments…”

 

“Oh,” Darcy nodded.  “Well, I’ll leave you to it then.”

 

“Right,” Steve managed a smile.  “I’ll---uhm.  Good bye, Darcy.”

 

“Good bye, Steve.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, this is the R & D Department of the facility. It houses Dr. Foster’s lab, Bruce’s lab and a spare lab for Tony Stark, should he ever decide he needs to spend an extended period of time here. We thought it’d be better to have something waiting for him than expect him to play well with others.” Trip smirked over at Bruce as he said this.

 

“For now, our science team FitzSimmons uses the lab for SHIELD projects. It’s all tricked out with everything an engineering genius could want.”

 

Steve was flabbergasted by just how much Agent Triplett, Trip as he asked to be called, reminded him of Gabe.

 

The man had been all smiles and full of knowledge on the base. It seemed that he had had a hand in setting up the scientists from Coulson’s team for when they were located on base.

 

Steve had to admit he was curious about the scientists, based on what Trip had told him and what he had read from Darcy’s email.

 

And that brought him back to Darcy. He felt so stupid for falling for Charlie Wick’s lies. He’d gone to Natasha as soon as he’d finished the message. Surely, he couldn’t have been so wrong? How could he have misread the situation so thoroughly? Some master tactician he turned out to be.  Maybe Darcy was right to underestimate his brains just a little.

 

Natasha just favored him with an _You are a special kind of idiot_ look (patent pending), before answering all of his questions regarding the Charlie Wick situation. It made him wonder why she’d been hired on at Stark Industries. After the whole HYDRA-gate debacle SI’s hiring practices had become even more stringent. How did a person such as Charlie Wick slip through the cracks?

 

He wondered if he shouldn’t send a message on to Pepper and Rhodey to warn them.  And just as he thought that, he looked up at Natasha as she gave him her _Don’t interfere with my plans_ look (patent pending).

 

He was brought back to the present as the doors to the Astrophysics lab opened to reveal what sounded like a party. There was loud music and as he peeked in the door, and saw Darcy, Jane and who he could only assume were Fitz and Simmons bouncing around the lab to some loud music with a heavy beat. Something about ‘shaking it off’?

 

He was mesmerized by Darcy bouncing around, shaking her hips and shimmying against the lone man of their dance party. He looked rather young to be there, but didn’t Darcy say something about the two of them being prodigies in their respective fields? So they’d be young. He had curly hair kept close to his head and he was only a handful of inches taller than Darcy.

 

The other woman was very similar to Jane physically. If he didn’t know better he would almost assume they were related. Both had very delicate bone structure and the pale skin of someone who doesn’t see the sun often enough.

 

The four of them were so involved in their dance party and the music so loud that they didn’t notice the additional four people in the lab until Trip joined the dance party by cozying up to the younger scientists. Bruce and Betty just smiled indulgently while Steve held back at the entrance to the lab and observed the friends.

 

Darcy turned when she saw Trip and lit up when she saw Bruce and Betty. She danced her way over to the trio and grabbed the scientists hands while calling over her shoulder, “You should join us Captain Rogers! A little dancing is good for the soul!”

 

He returned her infectious grin as he watched the friends dance around each other until the song ended.

 

Darcy was still smiling as she called out to him, “You should stick around! We’ve ordered in, like, a metric fuckton of pizza. You’re welcome to join us. We could always use new blood around here.”

 

“Girl! You know I’m always down for pizza. Maybe Fitz and I can convince the Captain here to disclose all the secrets of those Howling Commando gadgets that didn’t survive the war to make it into my granddaddy’s collection.”

 

“I’d be happy to Trip. I could probably draw up some schematics from memory. Would that help you recreate it Dr. Fitz?”

 

‘Wha...how...I mean, um...yes. I could do that. Ye mean ye can recall the schematics of technology ye and the Commandos used in World War Two? And please, it’s just Fitz. Dr. Fitz makes me think of Mary Shelley...” The young Scot asked.

 

“I understood that reference! Anyway, part of the serum enhanced my memory. It was pretty good before, but now it’s eidetic. Once it’s seen, it can’t be unseen. Useful for most things. A burden when you’re best friend has a habit of forgetting to lock doors.”

 

The entire lab just stared at him for 3 whole seconds before Darcy burst out laughing. Soon followed by the rest.

 

“Oh, oh lordy. I cannot _wait_ to tease Bucky about that!” She cackled.

  


* * *

 

 

The next day Darcy was back in Jane’s lab tinkering with one of Jane’s machines. _You would think that a woman who had access to Tony Stark would not keep her machines together with DUCT TAPE!_

 

She heard the lab doors open and heard quiet footsteps approaching her. A loafered foot nudged hers and she pushed herself out from under the machine. She looked up into Fitz’s smiling face and couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“What can I do for you, my adorable genius? And what’s that in your hand?”

 

“Oh! Well. Simmons was making sandwiches. Ye know, with that special pesto aioli? And well, she got distracted and made _way_ too many. So I packed them into a basket for ye. It’s a beautiful day, and we were gonna eat outside. Since yer always goin’ on about how we need more sunshine. We thought ye might like ta come with us. We’ve invited the others. But Captain Rogers...I mean Steve is the only one available.”

 

Darcy blushed at the idea of a picnic with Steve. But the grounds around the facility were awfully nice. It would definitely be nice to get out and enjoy the sunshine while it was still nice out.

 

“I’m in! Just let me get cleaned up a little. Give me twenty minutes?”

 

“No problem, love. Simmons and I will meet ye behind the science buildings. I’m just gonna leave the basket here. There’s a cold pack ta keep the sandwiches and drinks cold.”

 

“Ok, thanks Bear. See you in a bit.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you know why I’ve called you in here Captain?” Fury asked him with a scowl.

 

“No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at my lab manager. I’ve heard things. Just what are your intentions towards Miss Lewis? I won’t have you upsetting her! She’s the best damn thing to happen to the scientists. EVER. Do you know what the rate of burnout is for SHIELD scientists? No? Well I’ll tell you. It’s extremely high. They work too hard and don’t take care of themselves. Much like our field agents… But since Miss Lewis arrived with Dr Foster, she’s taken over the management of all the scientists and labs. People are eating. They’re sleeping. They are NOT blowing shit up! So if you’re messing with that woman, DON’T. I won’t hesitate to transfer you to our arctic base,” he finished with a one-eyed glare.

 

Steve was stunned. And then amused. And then the troll that has lived inside Steve since the 1920s decided to come out to play.

 

“I can assure you, sir. I have nothing but honorable intentions towards Miss Lewis. But what business is it of yours? You’re not her father. I don’t have to ask your permission. I only need to do my best for myself and Miss Lewis. And I’ll thank you to STAY THE FUCK OUT OF IT!”

 

Fury blinked at him. Well, it would have been a blink, if he’d had two working eyes. As it was it looked more like he was closing his eye in frustration.

 

But then he smirked. And Steve knew to be wary of that smirk. That smirk, as he had learned from Natasha and Maria led, most often, to bad things. For others.

 

“Well, Rogers. I’m glad we could have this little chat. Just wanted to make sure you were willing to fight for what you want. And now, I’m gonna go collect on a wager. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE.”

 

Steve just raised an eyebrow and gave the other man a short nod, before turning on his heel and leaving.

 

He stopped in the hallway before crossing the courtyard to make his way to the science side of the facility. _What the fuck was that all about?_ He asked himself before shaking his head and  resuming his trek across the grounds. Fitz had invited him on a picnic with Simmons and Darcy and he wanted to stop by his quarters and grab a blanket first.

 

He hoped to convince Miss Lewis to get past their first impressions of each other and maybe if he’s lucky, be friends. He sure was going to show her how sorry he was. He was the “Man with the Plan” after all. He smirked to himself and entered the accommodation wing to get that blanket.

 

* * *

 

 

Twenty minutes later saw Darcy standing behind the main science building in a comfortable sun dress holding the picnic basket all by herself. She looked at her phone again wondering if she should head back inside to dig her scientists out of their labs.

 

Just as she was getting ready to give up and head inside, she heard a throat clearing behind her. She turned around and saw Steve holding a blanket with a sheepish smile.

 

“Fitz wanted me to let you know that that he and Simmons got called into a last minute meeting with Coulson. He’s sorry, but told me we should go on ahead without them. They’d eat while in the meeting.”

 

“Oh. Um. Ok. You don’t have to you know. I wouldn’t want to put you out.”

 

“No, no. It’s not trouble. I wouldn’t mind exploring these woods a little more. It seems like a nice area. And I get so little down time.”

 

Darcy shifted from foot to foot. She was wearing comfortable flats since she anticipated wandering the surrounding areas a bit after lunch.

 

Steve approached her with his hand outstretched, “May I take that from you?”

 

“Oh! Um. Yes. Thank you.”

 

He held his arm out like the old fashioned gentleman he was, “Shall we Miss Lewis?”

 

Darcy looked at his arm and then up into his smiling face before taking his arm with a smile, “We shall Captain Rogers.”

 

They spent an enjoyable afternoon wandering the woods surrounding the facility. They found a path to a small pond and set up lunch there. While they ate they talked about Darcy’s course work and Steve’s art. And movies, music and books. They had more in common than either one wanted to admit.

 

By the time they made it back to the facility it was nearly time for dinner. Darcy could tell by the  growling of Steve’s stomach.

 

“Steve? Would you, I mean are you busy tomorrow? We could meet up again and continue our discussion on books made into movies. And I could bring you my copy of Howl’s Moving Castle.  And once you’ve read it, we could watch the movie to compare and contrast.

 

“That sounds swell Darcy. I’d love to. Meet outside the gym in the science wing? We could head to the lounge from there. It’s quieter on that side of the facility. We’re less likely to be interrupted,” he replied with a grin.

 

Darcy felt her knees wobble a little at the force of his smile. Whatever they put into that serum to make Steve physically perfect had nothing on the charm the man himself exuded. That was all Steve Rogers.

 

“Sounds like a plan, how does noon sound? I could bring sandwiches again.”

 

“I’ll be there, doll. With bells on.”

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy and Steve had been in the lounge for nearly an hour, having finished their food and moved on from Japanese animation to critiquing the differences between modern adaptations and classic interpretations of stage plays.  Jane had arrived after the food disappeared, giving Darcy a sly smile and Steve a wave before she went about digging for pop-tarts, not wanting to intrude on the cute little scene.  JARVIS had no reservations though and announced with calm, bored serenity.

 

“Captain Rogers, there is a message from the tower.  Agent Barton has been compromised.”

 

“Compromised, JARVIS?  Last time he was compromised we found him tied up in the back of a mini-van,” Steve reminisced.  Apparently those Girl Scouts weren’t selling cookies.  They were selling alien tech weapons.  

 

“Compromised, Steven,” Thor’s voice boomed over the intercom system.  “Charlie Wick has been revealed as a follower of your old enemy, Hydra.  Barton has been taken hostage.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the pond scene! We hope it lived up to expectations!
> 
> And also....awww Clint, No.  
> <3 Nix and Katie


	9. A Most Unusual Kidnapping

**Chapter Nine:  A Most Unusual Kidnapping**

 

* * *

 

 

“Barton has been taken hostage.”

 

“Thor, I’ll take a quinjet back to the city, we can start to track Barton from there,” Steve advised.  “JARVIS, can you please let me know Bucky and Natasha’s whereabouts?’’

 

“Sergeant Barnes is in Dr. Cho’s lab,” JARVIS revealed.  “Agent Romanoff is currently off-base on a classified mission.”

 

Steve gave Darcy an apologetic smile, taking a step away from her and towards the door.

 

“Sorry, Darcy.  Duty calls,” he couldn’t help but feel a twist in his gut.  Just when things were looking up, when it felt like they were finally talking and understanding each other and getting to know one another.  Of course one of the things she disliked most about him would get in the way.  

 

“No, it’s okay, Steve,” Darcy nodded, giving him a double thumbs up to try to make up for the disappointment on her face.  “It’s Clint, he’s helpless without you guys.”

 

Steve nodded and took off and Darcy looked to Jane, who gave her the most sympathetic face she could muster, despite the fact that Jane’s cheeks were still bright pink at the sound of Thor’s voice.  

 

“Oh my God, Jane!” Darcy jumped in place. “I can find Clint.  How do you feel about testing out one of your portals today?”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve barrelled into Dr. Cho’s lab, expecting to see both Bucky and Helen knee deep in paperwork, as he had found them that way five times in the last three days.  It was pretty adorable, if he thought about it.

 

Instead, it felt like 1940 all over again.

 

Bucky had a lap full of dame, his right hand tangled in the hair at the back of her head, his left hand on her waist, his lips seemingly permanently attached to the good doctor’s.

 

Steve had walked in on Bucky like that back in the day plenty of times.

 

His reaction was well-practiced.  He looked down and away from the embrace, a knowing smirk painted on his lips.  He cleared his throat as gently as possible.  The reaction was straight from 1940’s as well.  Bucky’s metal hand left Helen’s waist and gave Steve the middle finger before waving at him to go away.  

 

“Buck, come on, Clint’s in trouble,” Steve rolled his eyes.  

 

“Clint’s always in trouble,” Bucky grumbled, his mouth forming the words against Helen’s lips.

 

His words seem to alert Helen, _finally_ , that there was someone else in the room.  She jumped off of Bucky’s lap, looked at Steve with a kiss bruised mouth hanging wide open, one small squeak making its way out before she darted away, rushing to the nearest closet and hiding.

 

“You’re still such a punk,” Bucky grumbled.  He reluctantly rose from the stool he had been happily sitting on moments ago and walked to the closet Helen had hidden herself in.  He gave a gentle knock and said, “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Sugar.  You stay here.  Don’t let Darcy convince you to leave.”

 

“Okay,” Helen answered from behind the door.  

 

Bucky had a small smile on his face and tapped on the door once before moving to walk away.   Helen opened the door very quickly and grabbed his metal hand, yanking him halfway into the closet and Steve heard the persistent smacking of lips and a soft _Be Careful_.  

 

Steve gave his friend astonished, wide eyes as they walked from the lab.

 

“So…” he began.

 

“Shut it, punk.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bucky had the quinjet ready to go by the time Steve had obtained Bruce from his lab.  They were about to take off when Dr. Ross came running onto the tarmac, waving her arms.  She boarded the quinjet and took deep breaths.

 

“Go back to the tower,” she ordered.  “Now.”

 

“What?  How do you---” Steve furrowed his brow.

 

“Darcy...she had an idea and then just sort of... _sprinted_ with it,” Betty rolled her eyes.  “They’re all back at the tower.”

 

“All?” Bucky questioned.

 

“Darcy, Jane, Helen and Clint,” Betty revealed.  “Back to the tower.”

 

Bucky grimaced at the mention of Helen.  He had _just_ left her twenty minutes ago and he had _specifically_ asked her to not go along with any of Darcy's schemes.  He looked to Steve and could see the annoyance and worry mirrored there.  How were they supposed to keep a group of women safe from the dangers in their lives when they were actively seeking out danger in _others_ lives?

 

“What did we get ourselves into?” Bucky wondered.

 

“A lot of fun?” Bruce smirked, helping Betty get strapped in.  

 

Betty smiled at the exasperated boys and shrugged, “At least you’ll never be bored.”

 

* * *

 

 

It hadn’t taken much for Charlie Wick to make a play for an Avenger.  She had been hoping to get her claws into Steve Rogers or the Winter Soldier, but they had both disappeared from the Tower overnight.  Her superiors had not been happy, but they were far from willing to let the opportunity to grab any of the Avengers slip through their fingers.  Tony Stark would have been ill-advised.  Sam Wilson would have been too difficult to access.  Thor was unavailable.  The Black Widow would have been suicide on their part.

 

Clint Barton.  Clint Barton would be easy.  

 

It had taken one interaction with him to know that he wasn’t the smartest bird in the flock.

 

She had been wrong of course.  

 

And she had _seriously_ underestimated Darcy Lewis.  

 

Charlie had been happily watching Clint bound to the interrogation chair, ready to be put through his paces when a flash of brightly colored light had her eyes screwed tightly shut and wincing.  She blinked her eyes open and there she was, Darcy Lewis, with her little scientists in tow.  

 

Jane went to work on Clint’s restraints, the other little doctor had a first aid kit at the ready, slapping a bandage over Clint’s head wound, and Darcy gave Charlie a mockingly friendly little wave.  Darcy then placed a bunch of little drones on the ground, pressing a few buttons on a remote before supporting Clint between herself and Helen.  The little robots whizzed throughout the facility in different directions.

 

“See you soon, Wick!” Darcy chirped cheerfully as Jane portaled them out of the warehouse.  

 

Five seconds after the bright light erupted again, one of the drones ran itself against Charlie’s foot, dropping a small grenade like object as politely as a small robot could.

 

The dendrotoxin grenades had Charlie Wick and every other Hydra agent incapacitated in milli-seconds.  When the Black Widow and Agent 13 strode into the warehouse five minutes later, they smirked at each other and said in unison, “Darcy strikes again!”

 

* * *

* * *

 

So Nix and I did our brain twin wavelength thing (talked) and we decided it's totally coolio to do a character list.  So here we go...

 

Fitzwilliam Darcy  =  Darcy Lewis

Elizabeth Bennet =  Steve Rogers

Charles Bingley = Jane Foster

Jane Bennet = Thor Odinson

Mary Bennet= Sam Wilson

Lydia Bennet = Clint Barton

Kitty Bennet= Tony Stark

Mrs. Bennet= James "Rhodey" Rhodes

Caroline Bingley/Mr. Bennet= Pepper Potts (she has a dual role I feel)

Charlotte Lucas= Bucky Barnes

Mr. Collins= Helen Cho

Colonel Fitzwilliam= Natasha Romanoff

Lady Catherine DeBourgh= Nick Fury

Anne DeBourgh= Sharon Carter

Mr. Gardiner=Bruce Banner

Mrs. Gardiner= Betty Ross

Georgianna Darcy= Fitz

Mrs. Reynolds (Darcy's housekeeper)=Trip

Wickham=Charlie Wick

Colonel Forster= Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you all enjoyed that!
> 
> <3 Katie and Nix


	10. A Most Promising New Beginning?

**Chapter Ten: A Most Promising New Beginning?**

 

* * *

 

 

The quinjet landed at the Tower, and no sooner had the ramp lowered than Steve and Bucky were sprinting into the tower. Bruce and Betty followed at a more sedate pace, both of them knowing that their friends were fine and safe, so they’d leave the fretting to the super soldiers.

 

Darcy, Jane, Helen and Clint were sitting in the conversation pit of Tony’s penthouse, while Tony mixed drinks and Thor cuddled Jane to his chest. Sif was sitting next to Rhodey, smiling indulgently at her prince.

 

While the conquering heroes were waiting for the quinjet to arrive, the thunder god had explained to Jane, the misunderstanding of his relationship with Sif. He thought of his shield-sister as a real sister. And the myths and stories that mortals had told of him and his kind held but a grain of truth.

 

Steve and Bucky burst through the doors and skidded to a stop when they saw the celebration in progress.

 

“What the hell is going on here?”

 

The assorted heroes, because after their daring rescue Jane, Helen and Darcy were definitely heroes, all turned to look at the super soldiers.

 

“Steven! James! Come join us, my friends! We are celebrating a most successful rescue mission of our fair damsel, Clinton. We must drink to our ancestors!” Thor exclaimed from his seat on the couch.

 

“Yeah Capsicle. Pull up an arm chair! These fine ladies not only rescued Clint, but they brought all the pretty back to the tower! Well, except for Pepper. Pepper is the only pretty I need.” Tony said as he continued to mix drinks behind the bar.

 

“We were just getting ready to hear the tale of Clinton’s rescue by the fairest of warriors. Come, join us, so we may toast to their success!” Sif cajoled the duo away from the door and towards the gathering of friends.

 

“Hey now, I didn’t _need_ the rescue.  It was all part of the op that Fury and Nat set up. I was _supposed_ to get taken to the Hydra base,” Clint petulantly whined, spread across the couch, his head in Darcy’s lap.  “Although I couldn’t have asked for a better set of rescuers.”

 

Bucky gravitated towards Helen where she was perched on the edge of a large arm chair, as far away from Thor as she could get. He strode over, picked her up and sat down in the chair with her in his lap as he pulled her back to him and nuzzled his face in her hair.

 

Steve just looked at his friends and sighed in exasperation as he made his way over to the couches. He took a seat across from Darcy, where she sat with Clint’s head in her lap while he sprawled out on the couch.

 

The ladies started their tale as Bruce and Betty made their way over to Tony at the bar and took seats there to listen to the tale.

 

After Steve and Bucky had taken off, Darcy remembered that she had placed several Fitz designed trackers in Clint’s possessions. So, she had effectively lojacked him. DON’T JUDGE HER!  All’s fair in love and Nerf dart wars.  

 

And since Jane had finally, with the help of Thor and his explanation of similar Asgardian technology, perfected the portal device, it was the work of but a few minutes to locate Clint’s signal, appropriate (i.e. steal from the armory) some ICER grenades and talk Fitz into loaning them the DWARF drones. On the condition that they return them unharmed and undamaged.  Helen volunteered to be the extra set of hands and the medical assistance should Clint need medicating.  And knowing Clint, he would probably need medicating.

 

So they contacted Natasha and Sharon, sent them the coordinates, and took a portal to Clint’s location. The rest, as they say is history! They left the DWARFs for Nat and Sharon to retrieve along with two dozen alive and intact Hydra agents just ready to be interrogated, and then used a portal to head back to the Tower to celebrate.

 

By the end of their tale, Steve had finally relaxed. While he didn’t like the idea of the ladies being in danger, he was self-aware enough to know how hypocritical it was of him to object to them saving their friend.

 

He smiled at Darcy and said, “Well, you ladies have done a swell job. Does that mean we can hang up our hero hats? You seem to have made us obsolete.”

 

“Oh, no! That was a one time deal Cap!” Darcy exclaimed, “We are much happier leaving the thrilling heroics to the professionals.”

 

“Well, in that case, I’m gonna go change out of this uniform. Anybody up for a movie?”

 

A chorus of yes’s met that question and they agreed to meet back in the media room once everyone was comfortable and an appropriate amount of food had been ordered. Enough to feed two super soldiers and two Asgardians.

 

Darcy got up and followed Steve to the elevator, “I’m sorry we took off without telling you Steve.”

 

He quirked his lips at her as he pressed the button to call the elevator. “That’s alright, Darcy. But if you want to make it up to me, can I take you to dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us? We could continue our discussion of modern theater.”

 

Darcy grinned up into his face, “I’d love to Steve. You let me know the time and place. And I’ll wow you with my knowledge of musical theater!”

 

Steve grinned at her and grabbed her hand, “It’s a date,” bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

 

She blushed at him happily, “This seems like the start of something beautiful. I can’t wait.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Jane Foster, if you don’t get out from under that machine, in the next two minutes, we are going to be so late!” Darcy yanked on Jane’s ankle, to no avail, as the astrophysicist was practically welded to the bottom of her newest machine, making last minute fixes.  

 

“One more minute,” Jane waved her off.

 

“Thor will be waiting!” Darcy helpfully reminded her.

 

“Good things come to those who wait,” Jane cackled from under her machine.  

 

Jane and Thor had been officially dating for six months.  Since the God returned to Asgard after Clint’s rescue, Sif had helpfully and descriptively told Jane, _repeatedly,_ that Thor was definitely not a polygamist and that his heart only lay with Jane’s.  They had been adorably inseparable ever since.

 

“Janie, really, we work for Tony Stark!” Darcy rolled her eyes.  “You don’t need to cobble together your machinery. I can just put the specs of what you need in a requisition form and JARVIS will build it for you.”

 

“Seems lazy,” Jane admitted as Darcy finally successfully tugged her best friend one more time and Jane appeared with a grease stained face and a grin.  

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Darcy grinned.  

 

“Help me up?” Jane held out her hands.  When she was on her feet, she took her hand and drew a stripe of grease across Darcy’s cheek.  “There, now we match.”

 

“JANE!” Darcy whined as the tiny scientist rushed away. “Steve and Thor are taking us to dinner and a musical tonight.  Security has been organized, and our schedule cannot change _one_ second.  So hustle woman, hustle!”

 

Jane did as she was told, heading off to the little office/makeshift bedroom that she and Darcy used on many a late night in the lab.  Darcy turned to grab her purse and work on getting Jane’s smudgy fingerprints off of her face when she saw Steve striding through the door, looking freshly showered and no worse for the wear from he and the Avenger’s earlier bout with run of the mill Doom-bots.  

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve smiled, stopping his stride right in front of her.  He reached out his hand and let his thumb wipe away at the mark that Jane had made.  “You look very nice, Darcy.”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Cap,” Darcy grinned.  “Have you heard from Bucky today?”

 

“Yeah, he and Helen landed in South Korea early this morning,” Steve nodded.  

 

“Is he nervous?” Darcy arched a knowing eyebrow.

 

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Steve chuckled.  Bucky had never ever had to meet the parents before.  But he’d been willing if it kept a smile on Helen’s face.  

 

“Okay, all ready to go!” Jane chirped happily, all changed out of her work clothes, a pretty enough little black dress on, to match the little black grease smudges she had either completely forgotten or willfully ignored.

 

“My Lady!” Thor grinned as he walked through.  He looked down at her face in wonder and nodded in approval, “You bear the marks of your craft beautifully!  Did you slay your mechanical beast?”

 

“Indeed she did,” Darcy laughed.  She linked her arm in Steve’s and squeezed.  “Let’s do this, double date night! Woo!”

 

“Woo,” Steve rolled his eyes in that adorably sarcastic, troll-like way of his that never failed to delight Darcy.  He hadn’t figured out that that particular personality quirk was like catnip for Darcy, so he gave her adoring look a skeptical eyebrow.  “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Darcy shrugged, feigning innocence.  She stood on her tiptoes and slotted her lips against his in a quick, but fierce kiss.  “You are quite the catch, Steve Rogers.  Who would have ever thought it?”

 

Steve chuckled as he stopped their progress, drawing Darcy into his arms and kissing her thoroughly.  He adored the way she reacted every time he kissed her, smiling into his mouth like kissing him was the most enjoyable thing she could do.  

 

“Steven!” Thor bellowed from the open elevator.  “There will be time to bed, Lady Darcy later.  I wish to see the singing and dancing troubadours!”

 

Steve laughed and kept his arms around Darcy, walking towards the open elevator door.  

 

The quartet were completely oblivious to Rhodey, who was standing at the end of the hall.  He gave a grin towards the ceiling and wondered,

 

“So, JARVIS.  Tony is in Malibu with Pepper, Thor has Jane.  Steve has Darcy.  Bucky has Helen.  Clint has Sharon _and_ Nat _and_ possibly even Maria.  What do you have on the candidates for Sam?”  

 

“Actually, Colonel Rhodes...Mr. Wilson may have already handled the situation himself.  He has been spending an increased amount of time playing his games online with a partner.  User name Kate-Eye-Bish, who I have already confirmed as Kate Bishop.”

 

“Interesting,” Rhodey smiled.  It was almost too easy.  All of his teammates would have appropriate handlers.  Which meant he would no longer have to handle them 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.   “Does he know?”

  
“No, Colonel.”

 

“Does Barton?” Rhodey’s grin grew wider.

 

“Indeed he does not.”

  
“This should be fun.”

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you all enjoyed this fabulous ride. We had so much fun writing it.
> 
> Random head canon: Darcy's parents are William and Elizabeth Lewis. And they look like Colin Firth and Jennifer Ehle. (From the BBC version of P & P.) We couldn't figure out how to fit that into the story. But it makes Nix happy.
> 
> Random head canon 2: The musical Steve and Thor take the ladies to is Anything Goes. Because Nix and Katie have an unusual fondness for Cole Porter.
> 
> Random head canon 3: If you look closely, you'll figure out who Fury was denying a harem...
> 
> <3 Katie and Nix


End file.
